Between you, Him and I
by Broken in silence
Summary: Three's company... especially when nobody remembers exactly what happened...
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing all Characters belong to the cw and L.J. Smith_**

_Authors note- I started to write this when I started my other story but I wasn't exactly sure if it would be perceived well so its just been sitting on my computer and I said what the heck I'll never know unless I post it... so if you hate it don't be to harsh about it just let me know and it's gone..._

**_Chapter- waking up is easy... remembering is hard_**

Bonnie was on her stomach her chestnut brown hair was spread aimlessly over her beautiful features opening her eyes squinting, every inch of her body ached of pleasure and pain turning she couldn't fathom why this particular beautiful pale creature was next to her, peeking underneath the covers she see's that she all commando she's trying to wrap her mind around the what the hell happened and how she ended up with this individual.

Bonnie nudges the gorgeous naked body next to her. "Bonnie" surprised isn't the word to describe what is flashing across his face. "Am, I naked" he groans out sighing. Bonnie nodded closing her eyes as he took hold of the boxers next to him putting them on hastily.

"Can a vampire get some peace and quiet, after a night of…hard drinking" Bonnie, turns to her left seeing Damon she jumps out of the bed with the sheet covering her.

"What the hell is going here?" Bonnie held tightly to her head and the sheet that clung to her curvaceous body as the sunlight made her nuances and the marching band in her head ring more intensely as she up and downed the half dressed Salvatore brothers.

"From the looks of it I think we might have you know…played the game of three's company" Damon said in his most sarcastic tone winking at her clicking his jaw nodding. "All of us" Stefan looked at Damon and Bonnie dazed.

"you and me… and him and I" Bonnie couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth." My life… just officially ended" Bonnie pouted disbelieving shaking her head. " oh cheer up, it's not the end of the world" Damon was acting so nonchalant about it like he knew something they didn't.

"No, I wouldn't, we couldn't have" Bonnie stood running a shaken hand through her messy locks at the thought of sleeping with Damon and Stefan both, but the worst part was in the same night.

Damon held his arm up noticing her underwear around his wrist. "I think we did… and from the looks of this room we really enjoyed ourselves" Damon smirked devilish. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Bonnie covered her mouth.

"This is crazy, everything about last night is a blur" Bonnie raised her voice which made her take a seat. "ow" Sighing deeply.

"I agree, I've been drunk before but that was something different" Damon throws on his shades blocking the sunlight he felt like someone had played thumb hockey with his eye sockets.

"What in the hell happened to us, that we all managed to end up in bed together" Bonnie was frantic on the verge of hyperventilating. "Its okay Bonnie, we'll figure it out" Stefan touches Bonnie bare shoulder removing his hand quickly.

"Besides if we don't figure it out, I'm sure of one thing" Bonnie crossed her arms at Damon." And that is?" Bonnie was becoming anxious and annoyed she wasn't sure.

"That those were fucking good marguerites we had last night" Damon caressed her black lace underwear. "And that helps us how" Bonnie sounded almost as sarcastic as Damon.

"Oh… I wasn't trying to be helpful" Damon shrugged bored and disinterested he seemed unfazed that he couldn't remember exactly how these three unlikely people ended up having a three-way sort to speak.

"Let's think about this logically, maybe we didn't have s-sex" Stefan choked on the words. "And how do you figure that _D__udley doo right_, look at her" Damon raised an eyebrow at Bonnie fully checking her out.

"Is this you trying to be helpful now" Bonnie was snippy as she looked at Damon who was having eye sex with her as he stood behind her leaning against the window.

* * *

An awkward silence flashes across the room between Stefan and Bonnie as Damon stuffed her underwear in his pocket.

"Hey, anybody home" Elena's voice carry's up the stairs. "Oh my God its Elena, she can't find us like this" Bonnie frowned at Stefan. "_Ya think_" Bonnie was a bit snarky with Stefan as she scrabbled to get her clothes. "Where is my underwear?" Damon shrugged at her smirking.

"We have to hide" Bonnie looked at Damon distrusting. "Why?" Damon grabbed Bonnie by the arm pulling her into Stefan's closet quickly holding her very firmly against him with his hand conveniently placed at her breast.

Bonnie tried to remove Damon's hand but he held her tightly. "Shh, you wouldn't want Elena, to find you here like this" Damon smiled sneaking a kiss on her soft buttery shoulder.

"Remove your hand before I make flambé out of you" Bonnie leaned back into Damon, as he entangled their hands together. Damon dragged his lips across the nape of her neck. "Trust me before you get the chance, I'll rip your pretty little heart out" Damon whispered in her ear pressing against her hard he couldn't explain why but whatever happened last night bonded them beyond the physical he felt connected to her and it burned him up like fire.

* * *

Elena stood eyeing the room. "wow, it's a mess in here" Stefan looks around the room. "Yeah, Damon and his crazy parties" Stefan took Elena's hand leading her from the room."I'm sorry about last night… family issues" Elena caressed Stefan cheek; as they left the room.

"You hear that?" Bonnie listened. "I don't hear anything" Damon released his grip slightly.

"Exactly, their gone you can let go now" Bonnie felt his hands linger on her body as they made their way out of the closet.

Bonnie didn't bother to look for her clothes, she grabbed one of Stefan's flannel button up shirts throwing it on quickly, with Damon watching seductively and curiously.

"What do you think happened?" Damon watched the emotions on her face play as she tried to figure out how to answer that question.

"At this point, I could care less, I don't remember what happened and I hope we never remember, so that we can keep these already dysfunctional relationships from becoming frighteningly dysfunctional Kay" Bonnie flashed a quick dismissing smile.

Bonnie peeked out of the door to see if the coast was clear. "How did you get here?" Damon stepped behind her. "I got dropped off" Bonnie peered out the door looking around for any sign of Stefan and Elena.

"So how are you getting home?" Bonnie turned into Damon putting space between them. "Walking" Damon blinked rapidly. "I'll take you" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "No thanks, I'll walk" Bonnie was very condescending. "Not dressed like that you _wont_" Damon took Bonnie by the hand rushing from the room.

* * *

**_24 hours ago….._**

**_ Bonnie pov_**

Bonnie couldn't believe Elena had persuaded her into having dinner with the Salvatore brothers , Bonnie had finally figured out her destiny and that was to be a protector of her friends and her town and associating with Vampires was further down on her list of things that was important, but Elena was her best friend and the Salvatore brood was a part of her life and Elena wanted and needed Bonnie to be okay with that, so Bonnie agreed to play nice by coming to this friendly dinner party.

"We should have a drink, while we wait on Princess Elena to join us" Damon handed Bonnie a glass. "You always so annoying" Bonnie was irritated being around Damon it had been an hour and all Damon did was find ways to annoy her.

"I don't know you would have to ask my humorless brother" Damon smirked over at Stefan who was checking his blackberry. "Don't let it get to you, Damon's favorite form of irritation his talking" Stefan's dry humor peeked through.

"Than do us favorite, and don't talk" Bonnie sat next to Stefan as Damon annoyingly sat next to her." And Stefan's favorite form of irritation is well being Stefan, it must be hard keeping your forehead from having a life" Damon made this clicking said with his mouth at Stefan wrapping his arm behind Bonnie. the hours were passing and the drinks were flowing.

"Where is Elena?" Bonnie asked barely able to keep her eyes open sitting on the floor with Stefan and Damon. "I don't know" Stefan was smiling as he gazed at Bonnie laying his head on her shoulder. Stefan doesn't know what takes hold of him but Stefan raises up sticking his tongue into her hot mouth dodging his tongue in and out.

"We shouldn't do this" His breath was labored speaking to her as he placed rough passionate kisses on her lips. "I know we shouldn't its wrong" she took hold to his broad shoulders tightly as he gave her moist kisses down her slander neck every so often skating his tongue in marvelous circles before brazenly biting her has he so often didn't get to do with Elena.

* * *

Snapping back to reality Bonnie, had remembered a small part of what happened last night as she looked over at Damon who was smacking his gum like a cow, pulling up to the driveway Bonnie hurried and removed herself from Damon's car and sight as he sat there for a moment playing back a tiny moment from last night_…._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_Author's note- okay I'm telling this through different points of views Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon each will hold a specific memory that struck them the most and then as I continue I'll revel exactly what happened throughout the story …._

_**Chapter- never, speak of that night….**_

_**Damon Pov**_

Damon swings his hips from side to side glass in hand and a huge smile dancing across his face, and with the other hand he twirled the beautifully drunken girl around laughing together; singing in unison and definitely off key.

**Cobra starship-Hot Mess**

"_You were a problem child _

_Been grounded your whole life_

_So now you run wild_

_Playin' with them good girls no that ain't your style_

_You think you're shit_

_Oh, I love it_

_I love it_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine_

_Keep doin' what you doin' I'ma make you mine_

_Well you're a hot mess_

_And I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like_

_Hot Damn!_

_Lemme make you my boo _

_Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Yeah you know what to do, you're a hot mass_

_I'm lovin' it hell yes!"_

Damon watched as she twirled in circles jumping up and down on the couch in her tight fitted skinny jeans, watching her curly hair fall wildly over and down her face she's this strikingly beautiful lively angel and he was mesmerized.

"_You . . . are totally hot!" _Bonnie smiled and grinned at the sexy vampire bobbing to the music.

"_I know right, its ridiculous how hot!" _Damon said in his most arrogant sarcastic tone, smiling cocky, joining her on the sofa pulling her close ;she smells of fire and honey_._

"_It's too bad, we hate each other ,because I would be all over you" _Bonnie sailed her finger down his cheek wiping it away quickly. "_Who wouldn't be, am totally irresistible"_ Damon jarred his eyebrows jumping off the sofa holding her hand.

"_Cocky much?_" Bonnie playfully smiled amused at the size of his ego. "_Always_" Damon gyrated his hips pumping in her direction.

"_Enough talking, let's just Dance" _Bonnie said smiling happily at the obliging Damon.

"_You got me hypnotized..._" Damon sang finishing his drink throwing the glass behind him, spinning the young witch.

* * *

Damon removed the sunglasses from his face staring up at her room window, shrugging off the memory but he couldn't help but think about why, this particular memory came to him. He didn't like the feeling this memory gave him, he had enjoyed her; getting out of the car Damon knew this was a stupid move but he just couldn't helpful himself from messing with the young witches head.

* * *

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror looking over her delicate figure, she trailed a finger over and across the puncture marks in her torso and neck, aligning her head sideways in the mirror to see the bite marks on her hip bones, she wasn't exactly sure if she minded that she had them.

"Bonnie!" Damon peered through the window looking for a sign of the feisty witch.

Bonnie groaned, making her way down the stairs quickly opening the door to Damon who was obnoxiously ringing the door bell.

"You, push that bell one more time; Imma break your fingers" Bonnie had this feistiness that Damon relished in. "I have something of yours" Damon pulled out her underwear smiling, Bonnie tired to snatch them, but Damon yanked them back.

"Give them to me now" She says very aggressively.

"I think . . . you should ask _politely_" he teased.

"And I think, you should stop being a pervert and give me my underwear"

Damon clutched his chest in a hurt manner. "Pervert, that's a bit mean don't you think"

"No not really!, but calling you a heartless murdering psycho, that would be mean" her quick wit throw Damon, for a moment because everything she just said was true and exactly how she saw him.

Damon blinks wildly like he's reflecting on all the things he's been called through the centuries "Pfft…I've been called worse". Bonnie gets this strange feeling that he's at her doorstep, for reason beyond dropping off her panties. "Not that I care, but what do you want?"

"I think we should talk ,about what happened..."

"Nope, that would be a bad idea" Bonnie shakes her head, no absolutely against this conversation.

"And why not little witch, afraid you might have enjoyed yourself to much?" He taunted.

Bonnie frowns at the thought. "No, the thought of touching you repulses me"

"Funny, my spidy senses tell me you're lying" Damon attached his famous smirk to those gorgeous lips and that stunning cheek bone.

"Believe!, what you want, but I will never speak of that night with you" Bonnie slammed the door in Damon's face. "You forgot your panties!"

"Keep them!" Bonnie said leaning against the door; because _what if _he was right and she loved every minute of what went down, because in her memory of Stefan, she wasn't bothered or resist at all.

"Don't think, for one second that's we've finished"

* * *

Damon liked the heat he felt pumping off her in spades, he felt that she was bothered and flustered during their confrontation, it was as if he could feel what she was feeling and it was full of danger and longing but for what; he wasn't exactly sure and it fascinated him even more about what had gone on between them. why it was so easy for him to feel this connection to her, but most importantly could she feel him too.

* * *

Bonnie runs into Stefan, at the mystic grill its awkward and uncomfortable but they have to talk about that faithful night; the two most controlled people lost themselves to temptation. So Bonnie approaches the brooding vampire for herself and for the best friend she loves like a sister.

"Stefan!" Bonnie looked at Stefan, who couldn't bring his attention to hers, but it wasn't out of guilt, Stefan couldn't explain it but if he were alive his heart would be racing being this close to her, he felt his senses more alert than ever before she filled the air with her fragrance of fire and honey.

"Stefan! You alright?" Bonnie asked concerned. "Yeah . . ." is all Stefan can muster for the moment.

"Good, because we have to talk about what happened and Elena" Bonnie and Stefan gradually sit across from each other. Stefan has this timid look of guilt and intrigue on his face.

Breaking the awkward is silence is Caroline, because Bonnie and Stefan hadn't spoken a word they only stared aimless at each other; every so often opening their mouths trying figure to out where to start.

"You two look guilty as sin, are you two hiding a secret?_" _Caroline asked quizzical_. "_

No!, why would you, think such a thing_" _Stefan asked with a nervous motion of his body_._

"Well, no offense Stefan, but your forehead is scrunched tighter than usual_" _Caroline shrugs nonchalant._ "_I couldn't agree more, his forehead does look a little _constipated"_ Damon responded as he strolled over towards them smirking.

* * *

Bonnie, brought her Shallow green eyes from Stefan and Caroline to meet Damon's; who glared at her with those hypnotic baby blues like he owned a piece of her, the way the room became silent as they gazed at each other with these taunt smirks playing off their beautiful faces was like a hot and smoldering passion that filled the room and the distance between them.

"I'll talk to you later Caroline, bye Stefan!" Bonnie leaves the table abruptly followed closely by Damon. "What am, I invisible"

"I just don't . . . feel like being bothered by you"

"To bad for you, because all wanna do is bother you, it's the strangest thing" Bonnie can't help the laugh that escapes her lips shaking her head exasperated.

"Okay talk!"

"I remembered something about us" Damon walks towards Bonnie ,who's slowly retreating with every step he takes towards.

"Oh, really…what was it, what happened?" Bonnie thought about the bite marks on her torso and hip bones.

"We huh… No! I shouldn't tell you ,since I repulse you" Damon encloses her in between his arms leaning into her, nuzzling her neck smelling that fire and honey once more.

"No! . . .Tell me, what you remembered" Bonnie finds that she grazing his smooth skin with hers, feeling his chilled breath on her neck flushed a little.

Damon leans back. "Well…" Bonnie as this want in her eyes, that throws Damon off of his plan to mess with her mind some more.

aligning his body with hers, he feels this intensity take hold of every sensible instinct in his sinewy body, as he lays this monster of kiss a on her crooked mouth, its rough yet soft, forceful with a gentle hesitation her tongue is like sweet watermelon dancing angrily with his, a magnetic danger his hand placed at her breast cupping it firmly; frustration and desire all rolled into this one kiss and one touch, pulling back Bonnie and Damon look at each other for the first time.

Bonnie doesn't like this so slaps Damon. "Don't ever do that, again" Bonnie sighs heavily her body feels over heated, her moist panties lets her that she enjoyed his lips and his delicate yet firm touch. Damon holds his cheek watching her make a quick escape.

* * *

Stefan opens the door for his brunette beauty, Elena had explained her absence from dinner, she had unforeseen drama to deal with at home.

"So! how was dinner, did you'll miss me?"

"I barely noticed you weren't here, how about you Stefan?" Damon says nonchalant shrugging. "Did you miss Elena?" Damon raised his brow smirking devilish the taunted in his words were full of glee.

Stefan took Elena by the hand caressing it. "Could you ,give us a minute" Elena looks over the brothers. she knew that something was up but she couldn't put her finger on it, but she leaves the room anyway.

"What are you up too Damon, you act like last night was something normal_"_

"Why ,are you so nervous Stefan_?"_

"Two reason's, I love Elena, and Bonnie is her best friend"

"It's not like were strangers, to sharing the same woman, but in the same night at the same time…that's new territory even for us_" _Damon's voice was full of glee as he talked to Stefan_._

"Where are you, going with this Damon?_" _Stefan's voice fringes with worry; especially with Elena in the next room.

"I wonder how Elena, would feel if she knew that you slept with her best friend" Damon questions sarcastically cocking his brows delighted at Stefan's angered features.

"You wouldn't risk telling Elena!" Stefan furrows his brow, at Damon who puts his finger to his nose pointing at Stefan, with the other hand. "What makes you so sure of that? Stef, this could finally be my chance to get your girl" Damon smirked slapping Stefan's shoulder.

"Hey, Elena! wanna hear a secret" he sarcastically calls to Elena.

"Damon!" Stefan feels like going ape shit on Damon.

Stefan looks exasperated at Damon, but the loop earring on the floor catches his attention reaching for it Stefan closes his eyes flashing on images of Bonnie, elena walks back into the pallor heading straight for Stefan.

"That's Bonnie's, why do you have it?"

Stefan and Damon look at eachother momentarily.

"Tell her Stef, why do you have, the witches earring" Damon smirked mockingly amused.


	3. Chapter 3

!-DIV {margin:0px;}-

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Drive you crazy**_

"I found it, on the floor just now; she must've dropped it, when she was here"

"I can give it to her if –"Elena reach for the earring.

"No!, I'll give it to her, It'll give us a chance to talk, so... that we can get back to the way it was before" Stefan stops quickly ushering the earring into his pocket.

Damon gives Stefan the once over suspiciously. "Before, she went on her witch hating vampire spree..." Damon said in his most humorless manner.

"I don't know-"a slight frown shows on the brunette's brow. "Oh!,come now Elena, have a little faith, am sure Stefan and I can easily handle the little witch…Isn't that right Stefan?"

Elena rolls her eyes at Damon statement. "I'm sure everything will be fine, alright I'll see you later" Elena kisses Stefan before turning to leave the pallor, followed closely by Damon.

"Hey Elena!, I'll walk you out" Damon raises a brow to Stefan, who merely glares at Damon irritated.

He thinks that maybe he should follow them, but what's in his pocket breaks his will to move and go after them both. taking a sit on the couch Stefan pulls out the earring once more, his mind is flooded and filled with these insatiable feelings streaming his insides alive shutting his eyes, Stefan's mind is blown by what he sees.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

Stefan wants her more than he thought he ever could want anyone, her skin is soft and hot he knows this shouldn't feel so damn good; but he can't bring himself to stop touching her. Stefan held her from behind one hand to her throat and the other on her stomach he leans her over the dresser ripping and pulling at the tightly fitted black button up keeping him from her fully, he opens it slowly removing it from her petite figure armored.

He placed his hands at her cinnamon back she felt like silk as he roamed his shy hands down her milky shoulder blades, placing deep steel kisses on each before anxiously opening his mouth, His tongue is like liquid ice making its way down from the nape of Bonnie's neck to the small of her back, she felt as if she could melt in his mouth this soft porcelain angel; she tasted like vanilla and hot candy he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful witch falling to his knees, Stefan quickly turns the girl attaching his lips to her thighs and reaching and clawing at her belt eager and vibrant for what's moist and awaiting in between her legs… shutting the vivid images off Stefan, can't brings himself out this exceptional daze.

These images buckle his knees a little even though he's sitting and the rock hardness of his dick threatens to rip a hole in his jeans. Stefan quickly covers himself with a couch pillow hearing the older Salvatore, approaching.

Stefan clears his throat looking very sheepish "what?" Damon taps his finger on his lips looking at how tight Stefan is holding the pillow. "Awk-ward" Damon walks out smirking.

Stefan lets out a sigh of relief, checking the stiffness in his pants. "I'll give it, a few more minutes" he glanced at the earring once more, Stefan knew all the reasons why he shouldn't be turned on but there was absolutely no telling that to his male anatomy.

* * *

The day wields on, Bonnie hides in the shadows by the ladies room of the mystic grill watching Damon "_motherfucking_" Salvatore; of all people he's spooning with some drunk and obvious victim, yet she doesn't move she just watches, he's this weird combination of Charismatic and Dangerous he's on whole another level of sexy, he had very chiseled cheek bones, those pouty bee-stung lips, haunting blue eyes that perfectly contrasted with his jet black hair, and his oh so favorite color black. noticing these things about Damon freaks and weird's her out, she can't like Damon at least that's what she tells herself.

Damon senses the witch is nearby, so he plays up his bad boy persona and flirts outrageously with the drunken girl; who he had planned on using as a chew toy, instead she serves as his purpose to trigger more of those combustible feelings he felt charging off the little witch.

Why he's playing mind games with her is beyond him because she isn't who or what he wants that's Elena; but he can't fight the tireless beast fighting to taste those supple lips again, the primal animal that wants to remember every single detail of her body, the way her hot flesh felt against his chilled exterior; it wasn't meant to be possible ever but she lights a fire in every aperture of his body he came alive ,he felt alive, even if he didn't remember everything but figured it was amazing none the less, and that kiss he laid on her was just for show yeah just for show.

* * *

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" She jumps slightly not turning to face Stefan, who's standing only mere inches behind her breathing that crisp breath on her neck that reminds her of Damon.

"Nothing, just standing here" Bonnie shakes her head nervously. Stefan scrunches his face leaning over her shoulder to take a pick, while sneaking a heavy dose of that indulging scent that was her.

"You're keeping, an eye on Damon?"

"No!, not really"

"Then, what is it?" Stefan asks eagerly with a tease.

"Damon told me, that he remembered something… from that night" Bonnie narrows her eyes shyly away from him.

Stefan bores those soulful green gems, into hers. "So… Did I" Stefan swallows hard.

"Oh!" Bonnie sounds surprised but she really isn't ,she was expecting him to remember something sooner or later.

"And, I believe this belongs to you" Stefan smiles that concrete shy lonely smile placing the earring in her hands.

* * *

Damon turns seeing the young witch and his ever so dull little brother enjoying what seems to be a moment and it sicken him. only it shouldn't because Stefan loves Elena and Damon loves Elena, so why does it bother and arises anger at seeing these two people together; he shouldn't care because this situation pretty much guarantees him Elena, if she ever finds out, but he can't shake the feeling of not wanting Stefan and Bonnie, cozy even if it puts Elena on his arm.

Bonnie glares at those hunting dark pricing blues, that are sending out the ultimate death stares of arrogance and ownership watching her, and Bonnie doesn't like it at all he doesn't get to have that kind of power over her. who in hell does this prick think he is, Damon wants and likes to play games well than so will she.

"this means nothing!, but go along with it, please and I'm sorry" Bonnie places her hands on the back of Stefan's neck kissing him softly with a provisional roughness, but it starts to feel familiar and right.

Stefan can't recall the exact moment he closed his eyes and let himself be taken by her hungry defiant mouth, placing his hands to the small of her back to let his mouth fish with hers almost dominating the kiss.

Stefan and Bonnie broke this kiss tentatively looking with such an epiphany on their features, neither of them expected this it's unfamiliar and most definitely something they shouldn't feel for the other.

* * *

Damon knows this kiss is for show but he can't shake this urge of ripping Stefan apart and stacking claim to the witch whose awful deliberate acts of showing her disinterest for him by using his poor gullible brother at least that what he hopes for both their sakes.

* * *

"umm, come by my place tonight . . ." Bonnie gestures to leave putting her shallow green marbles at the empty bar stool and on the broken glass left isolated.

Bonnie leaves, as if ever her ass was on fire and only two thoughts leave with her one. is that someone left angry and two. What the hell just happened with Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie opens the door briskly to a pouting and devious Damon, he had so many emotions popping off his features she couldn't figure out how to handle him at this moment.

"Good! you're here, saves me the trouble of calling you . . . come in"

Damon features are perplexed and befuddled at her sudden invitation that his mind goes blank and he completely forgets, what brought him to her doorstep.

"Did my ears just deceive me, or did you invite me in?" Damon smiles almost honored and horrified.

"Yes, I know shocking right" Bonnie steps aside to let Damon enter.

Damon leans against the threshold. "I'm almost afraid if,I enter, I'll never be seen again" He joked.

"I think, I should be the one worried, I just gave free reign of my house to a sociopath."

"Ouch, you really know how to kick a guy right in the nuts, don't you!" Damon fringes hurt.

"Well, you methodically think of evil things to do everyday, right or wrong?" She stated it with a know-it-all expression blinking humorous.

Damon shrugs nonchalant because she wasn't wrong; he always had some nefarious plans brewing, but what surprises him is how much she understands him without even realizing it; stepping into her house he eyes the beautiful decorum it was very homey, her house had a melody of ease rushing through it that excited Damon.

* * *

Damon eye sexes her smirking, she's wearing a black summer dress hanging snug and tight off her smooth shoulders revealing just enough thigh that makes the palms sweaty and the hands curious to explore every single inch of her perfect body.

* * *

"You look pretty!" this comes out blunt and cheery. as if he seriously means it and that's because he does but he's not suppose he knows this.

"Thanks!" Bonnie is surprised and touched.

"I guess. you're happy I came over so that we can finish-"Damon tilts his head seeing Stefan.

"What is, heee doing here?"The disappointment in seeing Stefan, is evident by his tone.

Stefan stands putting his hands in his pockets. "Bonnie, asked me to come over"

Damon curls his lips nodding. "And here, I was thinking that you wanted to spend some alone time with me".

Bonnie laughs smirking "In your dreams" although she'd never admit it she liked that Damon was disappointed but she won't fool herself into thinking that it was real.

"Okay, so wanted you both here so that we can get everything out in the open, about what happened"

"I distinctly, remember you saying,that you could care less about what happened?"

"I've changed my mind… since; apparently we've all remembered something"

Bonnie gazes both brothers shyly and slyly, because her memory is only of Stefan but there's nothing of Damon, even though she can feels him the most.

* * *

Damon gets a stoic far off stare in those beautiful blues, he hates that Stefan remembers anything at all… and what he doesn't like more than that, is that he has no idea who had captured the little witches memory was it him or his far less superior brother.

"I figured, I'd cast a spell, to help us remember"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Now, I've changed my mind! about knowing the whole truth and nothing but… how about you Stef, you're awfully quiet over there, your lips are as tight as your forehead."

Stefan as a look of resign but he wants to know. he hasn't been able to get those images of what he and the sweet witch were doing. "I want, to know" Stefan has been standing there like a wall flower, but his un-beating heart was fluttered with soft echoes and moans of Bonnie.

* * *

Damon ignores Stefan in a very childish demeanor; Bonnie exhales exhausted looking at the disagreeing brothers, as they stood there dorsal to each other taking Damon by the hand pulling him to the bathroom adjacent the foyer.

"What is your problem?"

Damon puts his hand at his chest. "My problem, I haven't a problem in the world" he shrugs nonchalant checking himself out in the mirror.

Stefan leaned against the door listing; although he didn't need to. He singled in on the single heart beat in the room.

"Why are you, against this all of sudden, jealous that maybe Stefan was better than you?"

"Please …Stefan's no stiff competion, but he is stiff in a really boring, I have no life outside of my forehead being tortured kind of way" Damon replies in his most sarcastic filled response while rambling through her cabinets.

"You're such arrogant jackass!" Bonnie scolded him with her eyes.

"And, your an uptight goody-goody…it must be exhausting to be you"

"And it must be sad being you, every women you ever love either doesn't give two shits about you or they love your brother, more than they ever could you" the spite behind her words shows she intended to hurt him.

Damon can't control his murderous snap to pulse; gripping the witch by her jaws pushing her against the wall breathing angered and ardent. "And who loves you, because from the looks of it ,you have nobody and you call me sad" Damon speaks to her in a whisper; still holding on to her beautiful features with one hand and the other soothing her shoulder gently.

Bonnie is almost a flaming red huffing at the elder Salvatore taken in by this vampire.

"Do you have any idea, what I . . . want to do, to you right now?" his voice turns husky and primal.

"I can imagine" Bonnie only stared refusing to break this hold he had on her right now.

"You're gonna break me" something told him that she would make him work for whatever he wanted from her,and she wouldn't be conquered easily.

"I will do more than that, I'll drive you crazy" Her voice was low like a sweet whisper that was begging for him to hurt her in all the right ways.

"And, I'll love every minute of it" Damon says it was such leisure.

Stefan backs away from the door hearing the clashing of tongues…


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing all character belong to the CW and L.J Smith**_

_**a/n**- I hope It doesn't annoy anyone but I love to had lyrics to my stories especially because I mainly listen to these songs when I write the music is kind of like my muse for me. okay so I will be exploring both relationships Bonnie/Damon and Stefan/Bonnie I know the story is a little slow but its a delicate thing to write a threesome I want to approach it right but all will be revealed so stick with me._

**_Chapter-favorite thing_**

_**Corrine bailey Rae- Just like a Star**_

_Just like star across my sky, just like an angel off the page_

_You appeared into my life, feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart, just like oil on my hands honor to love you_

_Still I wonder why it is I don't argue like this with anyone but you. We do it all the time blowing out my mind…_

Damon held his knee in between her thighs they only stared each other down, he was like a hurricane of mixed emotions and she's like the calm after the storm, crisp clean air flowing between them the bathroom was a subtle maroon of passion and forbidden desire.

Bonnie removes Damon hand from under her dress breathing heavily she was extremely turned on by his subdued touch. "We should get back out there Stefan's, waiting"

"Are you sure that's what you want" he looks her square in the eyes.

"Positive" Bonnie untangles herself from Damon opening the bathroom door.

Bonnie walks past Stefan who is leaning against the wall with this indescribable look on his face, Damon comes out smirking noting the look on his brooding features.

"Listening Stefan, naughty boy" Damon makes his way into the living area followed by Stefan.

Damon, Bonnie and Stefan gather around each other in front of the fireplace. "So how does this work exactly" Stefan question's curious.

"Well, we each have to drop some of our blood into this cup, drink from it and we'll each be able to see what really happened"

"Sounds simple enough" Stefan replies trying to keep his mind off what he heard.

"There's just one thing, two things we'll feel everything that we felt that night"

"We'll be reliving it basically"

"Yeah" Bonnie nods quite simply with a shrug of her shoulder.

* * *

Damon looks at Bonnie and Stefan he doesn't want her to feel anything regarding Stefan, he gets this unexplainable feeling in his gut he's somewhat feeling territorial and he shouldn't be but he can't help it.

"Okay well, I say we skip over everything boring, which is everything to do with Stefan"

Bonnie nods at Damon to cut it out taking a drink from the cup she passes it Stefan who hesitantly drinks from it, Damon takes the glass quickly making it disappear, they all look at each other because nothing's happening.

"What now?"

"It should've worked by now"

"Maybe you did the spell wrong" Damon blows air from his lungs unimpressed.

Bonnie frowns insulted. "I did the spell right" Damon raises his eyebrow. "Obviously not"

"I would like to see you do better"

"Guys, hey guys" Stefan tries to interrupt the bickering two. "What?' Damon and Bonnie say in union.

"It worked, now you two can shut-up and pay attention" Stefan sounded as if he were a bit angry with them.

Bonnie stands in between Stefan and Damon. "Where are we exactly?" Bonnie, looks at Damon still annoyed at him doubting her. "A Dream plain were all sharing the same dream/memory"

* * *

The trio watches as the events of that the day begin to play out it starts just as they remember Damon being annoying as usual, Bonnie hating that she had to be anywhere near Damon, and Stefan looked broodish and worried per Bonnie and Damon conflicting personalities being thrown together like this and the one person who could play intermediary for the two is no where around.

They watched as Damon circled the drinks pulling something from his pocket shrugging as he poured it into the whiskey; Offering his brother and the witch each one smirking.

"Hold it, what did you put in the drinks"

Damon shrugs. "A little something I took from one of my ex's, she always kept it locked away and I was curious about it"

"So you used it on us and you had no idea what the side effects could be"

"Yes, wow that does sound bad now that I hear it out loud." Damon blinks rapidly looking at them both like he doesn't understand the gravity of what he did.

"_Levo Liberum_ potions…do you even know what that means?"

Damon squints shaking his head. "Not a clue"

"This position masses with the ambitions of the person who is under its effects"

"Like suppresses them… if that's case you need to take it more often"

Bonnie laughs a humorless laugh. "It doesn't suppress ambitions it gets rid of them idiot"

"Oops, my bad... I was drunk through most of Latin…severe Depression"

"I would tell you too drop dead, but what would be the point"

"Hey, you should be a little nicer to me, I bite remember"

"And I start fires with my mind, your point"

Damon shrugs boyish. "Just saying you could be nicer"

"Yeah, I could"

* * *

They proceed back to watching the nights events play out, Damon turns his head annoyed at seeing Stefan and Bonnie kissing and him feeding off her.

"You let him bite you" Damon sounds like a jealous boyfriend. Bonnie averts her gaze from Damon almost like she was in trouble with him. As Stefan was smiling only he doesn't recognize that he's delighted.

Bonnie and Stefan begin to feel aroused and elated from this memory they can't believe that they felt this amount of excitement for each other, Stefan had Bonnie sitting on the dresser going town he was feverishly lapping her up in his mouth, Bonnie closes her eyes because it feels good hell it feels better than good she scratches the side of face blushing.

Stefan watched amazed and intrigued at his own intensity he consciously crosses his hands in front of his jeans because his emotions were running over broad.

Damon studied them both extremely agitated when he's suddenly thrown from the visions, Bonnie and Stefan sit up looking at him Damon had fought himself to wake up from what he believes was a nightmare in watching them.

"I think it would be best if we all did this separately, agreed" Damon looked at them disgusted and angry.

"Agreed" Stefan and Bonnie said together. "I have to go…I'm meeting Elena" licking his lips as he left the house.

* * *

Bonnie went to stand but the grip on her arm kept her in place, Damon studied her interrogatingly he's jealous and all fucked up about what he just witnessed; her and _fucking _Stefan obvious excitement and pleasure of being together makes him want to kill her and his shifty little brother.

The more Damon thinks about the little he saw makes him grip her harder. "You're hurting me" Damon ignores her squinting his eyes. "Did you like being with Stefan, huh... tell me, did you like when he ripped into your flesh, that he sucked on you?" Damon glanced down to her most precious gift.

For someone who isn't her boyfriend he was acting like he watched her cheat on him.

"You need to calm down and let go of me" Bonnie went to release herself but Damon pulled her to him with one quick move she was straddling him with her arms behind her back as he held her tightly.

"I could have you "Damon slid her further onto his lap he was so fucking hard that it hurt.

"Only if I want you" Bonnie felt that he was rock solid but she wasn't going to give in.

Damon challenged licking her slightly across the lips. "You want me" Damon kissed her breast and hard nipples through her dress touching his tongue up her neck.

"Tell me you don't want me"

"I don't want you" Bonnie held her back defiantly denying herself the obvious attraction and pleasure.

"Prove it" Damon whispered in her eyes licking it. "Your ass is on fire" Bonnie whispered back as Damon felt the burning he released her gently standing as she laid on the ground smiling.

"Nooot cool" Damon lunged for her on the floor with his right-hand at her throat softly and his other hand at her thigh. "These were my good underwear, but I digress… and I understand" Bonnie swallows hard as he quickly left, she exhaled not grasping what he meant by that.

As Bonnie sat there alone she couldn't help the curiosity of wanting to know more about that night she had to see more, before could talk herself out of looking the contains of the glass was empty and before drifting she spoke his name.

* * *

**Damon and Bonnie ….**

She watched stunned by how raw and vivid these images and feelings were pinpointing the most intriguing memory.

Damon pinned Bonnie in the corner by the wrists her legs wrapped around his waist as he stroked with such a palpable relentless hunger into her restricting walls as she fought the urge to push him away. It hurt so bad, but felt oh so good he was blowing her mind and body. She was exploding has he blasted long strokes of unforgivable power into her epicenter of desire.

Bonnie stopped this dreamscape catching her breath she found that she sweating and aroused, what she felt while with Damon ;scares her so much that she feels like jumping out of her skin she needs to be someone else because if what she feels for Damon is real the insane asylum has a bed waiting for her.

* * *

After her shower Elena calls and asks Bonnie to come over, which she hesitantly agrees because the last time Elena asked her to come somewhere things didn't go exactly as she'd planned.

"Bonnie's here" the brothers say in unison… Elena see's them give each other the strangest looks of alpha male syndrome especially when it comes to Bonnie lately.

Elena opens the door quickly feeling as if her bestie has been M.I.A. lately. "What's the emergency" Bonnie asks smiling not fully in the house.

"Nothing" Elena smiles pulling Bonnie into the house. "I just wanted to see my best friend, I feel like we haven't talked for awhile."

"I guess I have been a little neglectful of you" Bonnie pouts hugging Elena, she spots a smirking Damon.

"Oh, you didn't tell me The Salvatore brothers would be here"

"Why do you assume they're both here?" Elena cocks a brow.

"Because where there's Elena there's Stefan and where there's Stefan there's Damon"

Elena and Bonnie laugh because she's right the three of them have this weird little us against the world even though Damon and Stefan barely tolerate each other most which is because they wouldn't allow anyone to harm the other.

* * *

Elena goes to the kitchen and Stefan offers to take her coat. This irks Damon because his gentlemen gene takes a little longer to kick in.

"T.G.F.S.S." Both Bonnie and Stefan look at Damon confused. "Thank god for Saint Stefan"

Bonnie rolls her eyes because he's taking this whole jealous I don't care act too far.

Damon and Stefan each can still feel her flowing within them she in there blood, she's so forbidden that they almost can't take it.

Bonnie can feel each of them she isn't sure whose emotions are who they are confusing; she can't be this near to them each with feeling the absolute worst bout of ecstasy imaginable. Two vampires with confusing feelings for her makes her feel like Elena and she's no Elena she wouldn't do that too two brothers whose relationship is already a fragile one at best.

* * *

Bonnie heads upstairs to Elena room. Followed swiftly by Damon who just can't help but wanting more from her.

"What do you want, now?''

Damon smirks at her frazzled demeanor. "I Just want you to admit it, you loved that you lost control…because you finally got the chance to break away from the uptight-goody two shoes that you're stuck being"

"You know nothing about me to make that assumption". Bonnie sits on Elena's bed looking exhausted. Damon slowly makes his way into the room leaning against the door frame.

Damon frowns thinking that he knows absolutely nothing about her really. "What's your favorite food?"

"Spaghetti, why the sudden interest" she answers and questions with no hesitation.

"Because I don't know you, but I want too"


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith._

**_A/N- Nothing much to say besides enjoy... and I don't know?_**

**_Chapter- Doomed Brother_**

Damon and Bonnie sit in Elena's room talking for the better half of an hour forgetting that Stefan and Elena were downstairs waiting for them. But they were getting to know each other much to both their surprises.

Bonnie wondered why she was actually entertaining his questions and Damon was questioning why he even cared to know these things about her.

Elena and Stefan had been enjoying each others company but they wondered what Damon and Bonnie had to discuss with each other for the better half of an hour , and Stefan couldn't keep himself from listening to their every word, while trying to give Elena his attention as well.

Bonnie leaves and the Salvatore brothers realize she has a small piece of them each… damn how did that happen is what they question their both in love with another woman but they can't seem to keep this particular one off their minds.

* * *

Caroline had rushed over to Bonnie's after her frantic call.

Bonnie bit her nails anxiously awaiting for Caroline to pick up her jaw off the floor, although it was understandable for her to still be in shock ; Bonnie just dropped the mother load of all bombshells on her, although most wouldn't trust Caroline to hold water Bonnie was her best friend and she was willing to trust her with this besides she had to get this off her chest this secret was eating at her and this thing between her and Damon was developing into something unknown and these feelings she having for Stefan just doesn't make sense to her nor do they seem to be subsiding at all.

"Say something"

"What the fuck happened?"

"From the little pieces that I got from it is that we were very drunk, and we lost our inhibitions, and well Damon never had any to begin with so it worked out perfect for him"

Caroline holds her mouth open trying to think of the right thing to say. "So were they any good?" Bonnie frowns. "Caroline, please I just told you that I had sex with both Salvatore brothers, one of whom happens to be dating our best friend"

"Right…But nod-"

"Caroline" Bonnie exclaims calmly. "Sorry, what can I do to help"

" The thing is I have no idea, what to do?"

Bonnie goes to the window looking out, she feels torn but and like a bad friend for what she may possibly feel for Stefan and this thing with Damon now is new territory for them. Bonnie Doesnt answer Caroline but she make a decision about Stefan and Damon clearing the air once and for all.

* * *

"I thought it would be better if I started with you"

Stefan saw that she was intense and unsure about reveling all that happened between her and him. "We don't have to this, if you don't want to"

"I thought you said that you wanted to know"

Stefan smirks. "I only said that because Damon was being Damon" Bonnie laughs slightly.

Bonnie takes a sit on the couch and Stefan joins her. "I'm just worried ,that when all is reveled... that things will be ruined between us, more than they already are"

Stefan sighs placing his hand gently on her thigh. " Nothings ruined between us, you are one of the few people I can truly count on… so whatever happens we can just blame Damon"

Bonnie and Stefan laugh. "So don't worry, it'll be fine" Stefan looks at her with such reassurance that it sends an overwhelming calm through her.

Stefan and Bonnie had dropped their blood into the cup each sipping from separate cups exhaling awaiting the effects of the spell to kick in. "It takes a minute"

Bonnie and Stefan stare at each other before falling unconscious… Stefan crossed his arms nervously because he was curiously intrigued that he could ever want Bonnie this way ,yes she was beautiful but completely off limits. and was Bonnie timid and not sure of what to feel.

Stefan chased after the drunk girl who slid in her socks across the floor laughing with the bottle of whiskey in hand as he gave chase to her laughing more than he ever had in his whole life and it wasn't because on this night he didn't have a worry in the world , it was because he was truly happy and enjoying himself. Bonnie busted through Stefan's door closing it followed by Stefan who picked Bonnie up into a bear hug falling on the bed with her licking at her neck kissing down her breast to her stomach placing pliant kisses which lead to him biting down into her torso and hip bones, her blood was a sweet calm otherwise Stefan back on human blood would not be bolding over so well right now her blood calmed and stimulated Stefan which makes him switch positions with the young witch, who liked when his fangs scratched at her flesh she would damn herself for enjoying it so much if she were in her right mind…

Stefan laid flat on his back as Bonnie straddled him she licked and sucked at his chest and neck leaving bruises that quickly healed but that didn't stop her from trying. Stefan had long lost his shirt and Bonnie removed and unzipped his jeans she griped his hard cock in her smooth hand stroking it with tender ease before placing her hot mouth on the tip licking which causes Stefan to buck his thighs the moans coming from him makes Stefan bit down into a pillow he can't take anymore he wants her now, Stefan pulls her gracious mouth from his large and harder than harder cock. With her still straddling him Stefan smiled sliding her panties down to her ankle, Bonnie smiles taking a big swig of the whiskey before she guided his hungry cock into her un-awakened abyss.

As he entered her the walls of her moist center squeezed at his fordable cock. this earth shattering moan escapes her lips this is new as she spearheaded every stroke riding him up and down Stefan takes every chance with each stroke to go deeper and further… but Stefan can barely keep his eyes open he doesn't know if its from being inside her or having all of her blood in his system.

Drifting off Stefan was high from the amount of blood and taken aback from liquor and the potion, Bonnie suddenly felt these soft wet lips on the back of her neck….

Stefan and Bonnie awaken quickly feeling every bit of emotion they just experienced in this memory this would be the down side of the spell… it would be better to feel this things if they didn't have too consider two other peoples emotions.

* * *

"I thinks that enough " Bonnie says feeling hot and bothered standing quickly. And Stefan ponders what he just saw rubbing his lips he made his way over to Bonnie who distanced herself at the window.

" I was your first?" Stefan does a Damon enclosing his body in front of her. Bonnie nervously nods her head.

"it seems you were" Bonnie stared into Stefan's smoldering green eyes the sun was hitting them just right.

Stefan hadn't expected his hand to brush the hair from her cheeks lingering his thumb across her smooth skin, Bonnie watched his hand move sensually from her cheek down to her neck.

"Stefan" Bonnie interrupts because she wants to stop this before it goes to far.

Stefan puts his finger to her crooked lips, he can't explain again but she's running rampant in his blood his bones he needs this too satisfy a silent hunger eating at him.

Stefan leans in to kiss her and Bonnie's breath quickens she wants to move away from his lips but she can't, something is happening between them that wont be stopped much like her and Damon but with them their were two other people involved and with them developing feelings only further complicates matters and makes them that much worse than just having great sex.

They kiss and its rough and seething a mixer of passion and guilt and regret that quakes with a rush of a soft longing that wasn't always there but developed from a friendship that was strained and a night of sweet surrender that's drowning them.

Stefan pulls back and he takes a minute for the guilt to hit but what he feels for Bonnie wont allow the guilt to run over what he's feeling, kissing her just now only makes his hunger grow wilder.

"I shouldn't have done that"

"No you shouldn't have" Bonnie exhales deeply.

Bonnie swallows hard because her guilt is just as deep and forced to hide just like his, Bonnie feels wrong for even liking the feel of his lips, his soft touch his hands make her wonder how could she truly choose to believe that all her actions with Stefan was fully the result of the potion and not some secret part of her that held a secret emotion for him but could never act on it because of Elena and them being together, and now there's Damon who she realizes has some part of her that belongs solely to him and the feelings she has for him could grow to be more and grant them a chance at true happiness but she has to figure this thing with Stefan out first in order to move forward with Damon.

Bonnie finds that she could move forward with him but something gigantic and huge is holding her steady and firm in position one with very little effort of moving forward happening anytime soon.

The knock and quick entrance of her unlocked door move Stefan and Bonnie apart awkwardly, Damon twists his lips and frowns his brow at them suspicious because it feels like he just walked-in on a private moment between his witch and brother who shouldn't really spend any alone time together because he doesn't like it and that's all there is to it… and second her door was left unlocked for any murdering psychopath to walk in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, we were done"

"Is that true, Little brother?" Damon asks skeptically smirking. Stefan looks at Bonnie once more turning his attention to Damon. "Nice flowers" Stefan taps Damon's shoulder leaving. Damon had forgotten that he even had the flowers.

Bonnie feels that guilt kick at her ass once more seeing Damon standing there flowers in hand she'd never guess he was the flower giving type. "Those for me?"

Damon wants to question her about what he walked in on but he was feeling sweet much like when he was human. "No, Yes" Damon hasn't been the flower giving type for centuries and here is nervous about what this gesture means.

Bonnie looks puzzled for a moment smiling. "There beautiful" Damon shrugs. " I have been known to have fabulous taste…I mean look at me" Damon flashes his eyes smirking.

"Just give me the flowers before your ego explodes and kills everything in the room"

Damon hands Bonnie the flowers following her as she makes her way to the kitchen, this genuine smile creeping on the cheeks of both of their faces.

* * *

Tyler throws a party and the usual and unusual people make themselves seen some come for others and others come because they weren't invited. But the party is full of a bunch of teens involved in underage drinking and no adult supervision every parents nightmare and every kids dream…Bonnie, Elena and Caroline spend most of the night together.

Bonnie looks uncomfortable as hell every time Elena speaks of Stefan or Damon and Caroline looks ready to spill the beans but Bonnie and Caroline know that it would break her heart if she ever learns of the _dirty little secret _the witch and vampires are keeping from her.

"I think were doomed brother" Stefan averts his gaze from Bonnie. "How so...brother?" Stefan knows to play coy when it comes to Damon and his questions.

"We seem to have a pattern of falling in love with the same woman"

"Elena"

"True, but not talking about her" Stefan curls his lips Sighing. "Katherine"

"Nope guess again"

Stefan laughs. "Bonnie, well you're wrong I'm not in love with Bonnie" Stefan's face deceive him for a moment.

Damon crunches his forehead like he's thinking. "Tell that to your face….because it doesn't seem to know "

Damon wants his words to Stefan to come off as unfeeling as possible but that's not the case they come out far to serious and with much feeling behind them which surprises Stefan and Damon both as he makes his way over to the young witch.

Damon grabs Bonnie by the arm pulling her side out of ear shot of everyone he as this confounded and bliss less look on his face. "I don't know what the hell is happening to me, especially what I'm starting to feel …I hate it and I like it but than again I don't understand it"

Bonnie is confused because he's rambling. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Stefan… you and I, thought we making progress"

Bonnie sighs thinking of this morning. "There is no Stefan and -"

Damon Shakes his head for her to stop. "Don't lie… its obvious you feel something for Stefan, but I guess its justice in some way for me always hound dogging the only two women he's ever really loved" Damon laughs a little he needs this conversation to more sarcastic and less serious but he can't fake the truth in his words.

Damon shrugs indifferently its his own fault falling for women who ultimately love his brother more than they ever willingly love him and he's the loser because he always loves than more and its never good enough.

Bonnie want's to tell him that she doesn't feel anything for Stefan but she can't lie not to him he'd know and so would she, she doesn't want to taint a relationship that's barely started on lies.

Before she could speak up with something to ease his mind about Stefan he interrupts.

"I just think there should be at least one woman in this world who loves me, more than my brother" Damon feels like shooting himself in the face, because he hates that she sees how much he actually longs for love and to truly be loved in return...


	6. Chapter 6

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith music not owned by me either.**_

_**Chapter- Real kiss**_

"Your in love with me?" Bonnie turns the corners of her mouth up slightly struck in a daze.

"No"

"Than why are we talking about love?"

"Because... I could be" Damon squints intrigued by the look on her perplexed brow.

Bonnie turns her back to Damon because this between them is so wrong that its right which forces these thoughts on her that she tries to deny out of fear, of being hurt by this nefarious vampire who she knows is very much in love with her best friend so why is he doing this too her why does he say things that he doesn't mean…

"You haven't even kissed me and I mean really kissed me…and those kisses just to get a fucking rise out of me or because we were arguing, don't count"

Damon twisted his lips in realization because he honestly hadn't really kissed her except to fuel his own selfish desires and expectations he had for her in his clever mind… and her incredible will to deny even having the most remote feelings for him.

They were in the early stages of hard-to-get.

"Do you want me too kiss you, and I mean really kiss you" Damon asks taking a step towards her.

"I think that could be a start" Bonnie nods her head yes meeting him with a step of her own.

_Kris Allen- I need to know…_

_Life's been blinding me from what I thought I'd see_

_Is there clarity in this insanity?_

_What's she want from me?_

_Roads in front of me taking me astray_

_Are you leaving me or are you leading the way?_

_Can you hear what I'm saying?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Feels like I'm breathing under water _

_Trying to climb but I keep falling farther _

_Will you take my hand?_

_Feels so far away, wanna see your face_

_Are you even there? Can you show me?_

_Can you make me believe?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_I need to know. I need to know…._

Bonnie stands underneath Damon closing her eyes she anticipates the feel of his lips, as if she's never felt them before, Damon places his hands to her face and finds that he 's nervous he hadn't expected that, his lips met hers a delicious poetic melody of fire and sheer awaking of passion that burned through the depths of their every fiber that broke will-power that they had to deny what lingered underneath the surface of things they feared about each other…

This larch catches his throat that sent butterflies through his body as his hands diligently draped around her waist, as her arms wrapped perfectly around his neck pulling him closer and deeper into this kiss that stole every ounce of strength she had…

Damon lifts the delicate petite girl into his frame as this kiss became more intense and more needy then any other kiss they had received in their entire lives.

If what was happening between them was a mistake, Bonnie was more than willing to take on the challenge and all the consequences that come along with being with Damon.

As Damon practically smothered her with his mouth, the prominence of what Stefan may mean to Bonnie worries Damon since this all happened its been crushing into his jealous heart that feels hollow and shunned by love that longs to know what lies in the tender witches heart.

* * *

Two drunk teens come crushing into where Bonnie and Damon are interrupting their kiss which pisses Damon off.

"Eh, get your on room, you little Horny bastrads"

"Sorry, Dude…But your one to talk" The guy says looking down at Damon's pants pushing his girlfriend from the room as Damon gives him a death stare which hurries the kid from the room.

Damon slams the door turning to face Bonnie who was cracking up at the situation examining Damon up and down naughty.

"Horny, little creep" Damon says to himself.

"Why Mr. Salvatore , should I be flattered" leaning against the dresser.

Damon smirks walking closer. " I think you should be, I don't wanna brag, but he doesn't do this, for just anyone"

Bonnie smiles shyly because sex is still very new too her- Bonnie bits down on her lip as he made his way even closer to her standing right in-between her thighs now.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you wanna know?"

Damon runs his hands through her hair and down her face. "What did I walk in on. this morning between you and my insipid little brother"

Bonnie swallows nervously removing herself from Damon's clutches; Damon smirks taking a seat on the dresser.

"And, we were getting along so well" She says making her way across the room.

"That serious huh?"

"No, not really… it depends on how you look at it" She nervously scratches the side of her face.

"Well, the anticipation is killing me" He says it so dryly and sarcastically irritated.

"If your going to be an ass, I'm not going to tell you"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Well ass is my middle name" he hutches his shoulders.

"Do you want your question answered or not"

"I'm all ears"

"I showed Stefan what happened between us, he has his memory of that night"

Damon furrows his brow standing. "I want you to do the spell now, I wanna see what happened…I hate being left out"

"I don't have the potion with me"

"You're a witch can't you summon it"

Bonnie exhales exasperated at his childish and demanding behavior right now. "this isn't the right place or time to do that" Bonnie shakes her head no.

He rapidly blinks because he's silently agreeing. "Alright,later after we have dinner, we'll go back to your place enjoy-"

"Dinner" Bonnie interrupted. Damon shrugged "I figured, I feed you before…"

"So, your asking me to dinner?"

"If your accepting"

Bonnie and Damon merely stare at each other trying to read each others minds through osmosis which is funny because they already have a connection that goes deeper than they could possibly imagine-each ready to let their guards to finally let someone truly in.

Bonnie smiles leaving the room followed closely by Damon walking aimlessly behind her.

"So, is that a yes?"

* * *

The party ends and everyone departs Stefan and Elena, Caroline with Matt- and Bonnie and Damon had left separately would she met him for dinner or will she stand him up.

Stefan and Elena go back to his place and things don't start off like Elena had hoped for.

Elena notices that Stefan's been acting differently towards her a distance as placed itself rudely in the middle of their epic love; Stefan's touch is faint and un-lasting that deer caught in headlights look that sparked in his eyes when he looked at her was dim and fleeting fast.

Stefan senses that Elena feels the change in his motions, maybe its his guilt over what he dooms growing in the pits of his being for her very on best friend this feeling of betraying Elena aren't enough to stop the attachment blooming for Bonnie but he must, because he loves Elena like he's never loved anyone before her but is that changing now and can it be stopped.

"Stefan is something wrong?"

"No"

Stefan shakes his head pulling Elena into the most passionate kiss they've shared in weeks, Stefan crowns his hands around her pale skin kissing into her cherry lips closing his eyes- and his brain shifts and the smell of fire and honey coax its way through and straight black hair becomes curly and opening his green marbles soft caramel skin block his view of who he's with and cloud his- mind he thinks what is happening is the worst form of torture he could ever imagine.

"I can't" Stefan pulls away because he doesn't want to hurt Elena by pretending at this moment that she is what he wants right here in these seconds…

"Stefan what's the matter?" she asks wary.

"I love you, I just want you to know that…but there's something I have to do"

Stefan leaves a bewildered Elena stewing with thoughts of what the hell is going with Stefan, hell come to think of it Stefan isn't the only one acting strange she could put Damon and Bonnie on the list as well their acting stupidly weird around her and when they are all together.

* * *

Bonnie returns home and the most sweet aroma warms her from the inside out, she practically skips to the kitchen stepping inside she sees the last person she expected sitting the table for two.

"What is this?" She questions with a smile.

"Well, you never gave me an answer,so I took it upon myself to make the decision for you"

Damon pulls out her chair and she takes it dutifully, Damon smirks mischievous as he takes the spot across from her wariness Flaunt on both there faces…

Bonnie would have never guessed this side of Damon was there he was almost sweet but he still had major flaws and temper tantrums that did not escape her but this was a niceness to him that she liked but how long would it last tonight…

They enjoy dinner and Damon is patient but he wants to get right down to business as usual.

"Are you sure about this because, tonight was actually nice and I don't want to ruin it"

Damon furrows his brow. "I promise not to be an ass about…it"

Bonnie makes the potion and they delve into the specifics parts of that night that has brought them to the forefront of all the development bringing them closer and closer together.

Feeling these soft lips smoothly glade down her back as she is still comfortably filled with Stefan Buried deep within her sticky walls. Stefan having released a explosion of his insides that weakens his resolve, but bolsters Bonnie's need for more she was hungry for more, Damon makes his way to her neck, to her soft breast sucking at her swollen hard nipples-Damon took the whiskey bottle pouring it on the corners of her mouth slightly sucking it off her delicate fiery skin the heat steaming off her flesh Damon lifts her quickly Bonnie wrapped herself around him as they made their way around the room roughly knocking over lamps and picture frames devouring each other.

This fever to have his manhood surrounded by hotness throbbing in-between her thighs bubbled up and made its way inside her still to freshness, if he were alive the moment he entered her would have sucked the air from his lungs in an intent-fucking into her dangerously raw and animalistic thrusts propelled them into depths unknown falling back into the bed Bonnie settled into every thrust as Damon let his juices free deep in the mists of her flowing passion experiencing an orgasm that makes her quiver uncontrollably drained and exhausted she falls into the center of the bed losing consciousness...in the middle of the Salvatore brothers.

"So... there it is"

Damon exhales deeply not looking at the young witch but what, right did he even have to be upset because he started the whole mess of events that led to her, him and his brother doing the unthinkable but that doesn't mean he has to like it either. "So what now?" Bonnie asked dreading his answer afraid that Damon of all people would do the rejecting.

Damon doesn't say anything he just gets up and leaves her standing their his emotions were all over the place, he couldn't believe that he felt, the things he felt for the witch, he wanted her like really wanted her and now that the truth is out could he accept the Stefan part of the deal and that is feelings for Elena isn't all consuming after all.

The knock at the door brings Bonnie to it quickly thinking that its Damon coming back to say something that would ease her mind now about them.

"Stefan"

Stefan is fidgety and nervous as he enters the house he needs answers and theres no time to waste closing Bonnie into the corner exhaling heavily."Is the spell warn off?"

"No, why?"

Stefan bores those green eyes into her fixated like a hungry man. "Because! I still feel you, and its driving me crazy"

Bonnie gives him the same intense look. "What do want me to do?",

"I need you to make it stop" His voice was pleading. "Stefan , you just have to remember that you love Elena"

Stefan presses his forehead to hers. "And if that doesn't work, what if... what I feel for you is real?"

Bonnie swallows hard. "Lets just give the potion time to work its way out of your system, before we cross that bridge"

Damon watches their close encounter and he doesn't like what he sees, is this what Stefan feels everytime he sees he and Elena together knowing that Damon habors feelings for her and the roles are reversed. its Damon who doesn't like that Stefan may have found himself engulfing in the realm of Damon's world granting the vampire the chance to see the errors of his cocky ways...but Damon would be damned if Stefan gets the girl he's probably been waiting his whole life for and never realized it.

Stefan leaves. and Damon goes inside to make an effort and Bonnie is happy because she's also willing to make the effort with Damon- Bonnie is sure that what she and Stefan feel is the result of the potion and that everything will work itself out in the end...

But these thoughts could also be considered anvils and nothing will work itself out so easily.

* * *

Three weeks later the Bennett resident ,Caroline is catering to Bonnie's needs she's been dealing with the worst bout of flu which is strange with the type of weather they've been having.

"How long have you been sick like this?" she asks curiously.

"About a week or two"

Caroline gives Bonnie the once over curving the corners of her mouth. "Umm, did you ever think maybe this isn't the flu"

Bonnie squints confused. "What else would it be?"

Caroline and Bonnie just Stare at each other...


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN- **Heading to work if there are mistakes I will fix them later... hope you like it._

_**Chapter- Not Possible**_

The horrific thought crumbles her brain as she jumps from the bed in panic mode.

"Its not possible, I can't be" Bonnie clutches her fist together on the verge of passing out. "NO, no, no, no" Bonnie's voice becomes a whimper.

Caroline watches as Bonnie paces back and forth practically burning a hole through the bottom of her socks and plush red carpet.

" I don't want to sound caress or anything but you didn't use a condom with either of them did you"

"We were_ flipping _out of our minds" Bonnie groans to herself. "How is it even possible that you may-"

"Don't say it" Bonnie interrupted quickly. "There is not way, their dead which means all their little swimmers are dead too"

"But your supernatural and their supernatural so maybe some supernatural woo-woo happened"

Bonnie frowns. "Supernatural woo-woo, really" Caroline shrugs. "I don't know what to call it" Bonnie waves her hand. "Were going to call it nothing, because I'm not"

Caroline shrugs pulling Bonnie down on the bed, to help her friend who was freaking-out.

"Oh my God, do you know what this means if am pregnant"

Caroline opens her mouth to give an answer but nothing comes out momentarily. "No"

"Well let me tell you, it means the shit is about to hit the fan big time"

"yeah , and you may possibly be carrying one of the Salvatore brothers baby or babies"

Bonnie gives Caroline and evil look. "Just Shhhhhhhh…shh" Bonnie jumps to her feet grabbing the grimore tracking down a certain spell. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cast a blocking spell on myself to keep them from sensing anything"

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Lets just hope for the latter"

* * *

A couple of hours goes by and Bonnie is laying across the bed hands over her stomach thinking about this dreaded situation she is in now more than ever especially with the possibility of being pregnant and not knowing who the father is just might drive her crazy; and when Elena, Stefan and Damon find out all hell will break loose. Elena will feel betrayed and Stefan will want to take care her and the baby and Damon she couldn't fathom what he will do when he finds out. Only one thought comes to mind he might try to kill Stefan and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

_Jon McLaughlin- Smack into you_

_Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_

_eyes shut, I find myself in love _

_racing the earth and soaked in your love and love is right _

_In my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_I wanna run , run smack into you_

_I wanna run, run, smack into you_

Bonnie hears these foot-steps on the stairs. " Is someone there?" Damon peers around the corner. "Its just me tall, dark and dangerous" he says smirking.

Bonnie smiles at the sight of Damon who? would of thought that the sight of him would make her smile seeing that handsome face. "I heard you weren't feeling well" Bonnie gets this nervous look. "Yeah, stomach virus" Bonnie touches her stomach.

"I brought you soup" Damon sits next to Bonnie on the bed and she curls her legs up to her chest retreating from him slightly curving the corners of her mouth; Damon squints examining her movements just now, as she looks into the bag. "What kind of soup did you bring me" Damon senses something different she feels off to him and he wants to question her like a concerned boyfriend would, funny thing was he isn't her boyfriend but he finds himself wanting to be everything to this beautiful girl.

"Tomato"

Damon and Bonnie just stare at each other Damon's become all to aware of when people are lying to him and the witch is lying but what about, and Bonnie feels these sinking feelings that Damon can sense the unknown happening in her body hoping the spell is working for both their sakes right now.

* * *

Damon leaves and Stefan is not to far behind with a visit of his own, Stefan is constantly breaking his own will power to stay away he tells himself that he doesn't have any feelings for Bonnie and that its only Elena he loves but why lie, why deny the obvious.

_Life house- All that I'm asking for _

_Gravity pulls and we fall from the clouds_

_We prove to each other that were both human now_

_The time that we spent trying to make sense of it all_

_All that I'm asking for is that you need nothing more _

_And nothing comes in-between our love and its fragile_

_All that I'm asking for , your all that I'm asking for._

"Stefan, what brings you by"

"I came to see if your okay?"

"Does everyone know I'm sick"

"Elena, I asked her because I didn't want things to be anymore awkward between us"

"So you've decided to stay away"

"Yes, and I'm finding it very hard to do"

Stefan stands inches from her looking down on her; he was about to bare his soul and ask her questions he never thought he would, Bonnie puts distance between them because she likes this closeness.

"What's on your mind Stefan?"

"I have these feelings for you, and I don't think there going anywhere…so I just need to know, if there was no Elena or Damon do you think that-"

"You and I could have a chance" Bonnie quickly and with much eager.

"Maybe if things were different" Bonnie shrugs because she isn't sure where this conversation is leading, and quite frankly she isn't sure of where anything is heading anymore two awesome guys possibly falling in love with her is heartbreaking because someone will always get hurt.

Curse these human emotions.

* * *

Damon sees Stefan sitting in the pallor his face is encroached in deep thought about things Damon knew all to well, woman and what it means to love them and lose them.

"Offer you a drink little brother" Stefan pulls himself away from his thoughts to look at Damon. "No thank you, we all know what happens when you offer people drinks"

Damon smirks. "Oh so snaky Stefan" he replies pouring himself a double-shot of bourbon. "Yeah, well you make It easy" Stefan shrugs getting up to pour his own drink. "We….need to talk" Damon held a pause behind _we_ stressing the importance this conversation might be.

"I can only imagine what about"

"I don't wont to make you strain your forehead any harder, its about Bonnie"

"We about her? Is she okay" Stefan un-slouches his stance standing straight-up for these words. Damon sees this flicker of concern Stefan shouldered for his witch and Damon not liking it would be an understatement.

"She's fine" Damon swallows his drink. "But we should talk about what's happening between…the three of us" Damon takes a seat. "You want to talk about the elephant in the room finally, what's changed?"

Damon thinks for moment he smells that fire and honey burning off of Stefan in waves. "It seems yet another woman will once again be loved by both of us…and don't deny it Stef, I know you have feelings for Bonnie"

"I wasn't going too, I want deny that I care a great deal for Bonnie and that's not going to change. Much like your feelings towards Elena"

Damon smirks at him using the Elena card and what he still feels for her against him to justify his own developed feelings for the little witch like that makes it okay.

"Its only fair that I warn you now, when me and the witch fall in love andwe will, you'll be nothing but a faded memory"

Stefan laughs. "And I should warn you, that if Bonnie needs me I'll always be there for her"

"She's no Katherine or Elena" Damon stands up in a threatening manor.

"I know Damon, and we will not share I've heard it before…Bonnie and I are only friends and that's all we'll ever be"

* * *

Bonnie and Damon stand in the kitchen, he gets this feeling that she's purposely keeping a fair distance between them and can't quite put his finger on it, Damon takes a step towards her and Bonnie backs away making her way across the room rumbling through the cabinet.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your acting strange" Bonnie nervously laughs "Strange how?"

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it"

Bonnie touches her stomach again and Damon notices it's the second time since he's seen her again today that she's done that whenever the issue of how she feels is brought up and her recent odd behavior around him and probably Stefan too since Damon knows he was here earlier.

"Do you trust me"

"Not really"

"What! How could you not trust me, what did I ever do to you to make you not trust me, _Don't answer that_" Bonnie shuts her mouth quickly.

Bonnie takes a seat back on the table looking down fidgeting with her fingernails.

"How about an experiment"

Bonnie looks at Damon suspiciously. "I know, I might regret this but what kind of experiment"

Damon slyly smirks. "You and I, should go on a date"

"With each other?" Bonnie has this stunned look on her face. "Yes with each other"

Bonnie agrees caution in her every decision, making their way to his car Bonnie stops suddenlyfacing Damon...who is all to happy about this little date experiment which she finds oddly shocking and curious.

"Will you behave tonight"

A devilsh flicker shows. "Just get in"

* * *

Damon and Bonnie arrive at the mystic grill for a first-date experiment because clearly they need the practice of being together.

Damon and Bonnie quickly taking a seat in the middle of the restaurant, Damon starches his hand across the table brushing knuckles with hers, an eclectic warmth passing through them, she likes and doesn't like this but she starts to feel weird.

Bonnie looks queasy every time the waitress walks by with plates of food.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie nods. "Fine" The waitress comes by again and the smell is too much and she rushes off towards the ladies room quickly…followed by Damon who is putting two-and-two together, Stefan enters the Grill and he immediately knows she's close so he follows her scent.

Bonnie emerges from the ladies room cornered by Damon , with an approaching Stefan.

"Your pregnant" Damon has this look of dismay and surprise.

"What!"

"Shit"...


	8. Chapter 8

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**Chapter- Say What?**_

At first there's nothing but stunned faces and open mouths as the three of them stand there soaking in what Damon had just blurted out of those asinine lips, Bonnie damns his ability too read the situation and she hated that look on his and Stefan face as well, more than the look on her own face which was completely indescribable.

Damon turns to Stefan because Stefan and Bonnie were together first , Damon doesn't know why but his hands are wrapped around Stefan's neck choking the pseudo life from him.

"I'm gonna kill you"

Bonnie immediately begins to pull Damon back off, of Stefan who was to stunned and off his killer instincts to fight back.

"Stop it, now" Bonnie places a barrier between the brothers by standing in between them. "How long have you known?" Damon grabs Bonnie by the arm in that domineering way of his.

"Known what?"

"That your pregnant"

"I never said I was pregnant you just assumed…I was"

"Your not exactly deny it either"

"So are you or aren't you?" Stefan chips in after Damon.

"I don't know for sure, but its feeling more and more like I' am"

Bonnie runs back into the bathroom , and Stefan steps forth to go in there after her but Damon steps in his way stopping his over eager brother. "Just leave her alone"

"Could she really be pregnant?"

"I don't know Stefan, but if she is it's a first in vampire history"

Damon and Stefan were trying to read each others emotions, each trying to exercise some control of the other…

* * *

Damon wants to choke Stefan again because he's thinking that he may want this baby to be his, he wants to be the one, she has to be his, the life he never thought he'd have is staring him straight in the face with every possibility that it all belongs to his brother.

Stefan clutches his fists together ,he doesn't know what to feel or how he should feel could he be the father does he want to be the father, a life he never thought possible a life he only imagined having with Elena, but now this other woman another life is possible and Stefan isn't sure how this should be effecting him emotionally.

Bonnie takes a seat on the window ledge in the bathroom her world is spinning out of control and there is nothing that can pull her back from the edge, two guys one baby, what fucking predicament she finds herself swimming in, she has these crazy thoughts fudging her mind, she had a thought about who she thinks the father is, but who she wanted the father to be surprises even her.

Driving home its quiet to quiet, Damon stares at her off and on moving his eyes down her face and occasionally landing on her stomach he wondered about the life that could be growing in there was he going to a father, was he gong to be a uncle either way,he wasn't sure how too feel but the lining of guilt had shoved its way into his normally void of emotional feelings that hinder his ability to not care so deeply about life and all that's truly missing and wanted. especially considering all the years he's rejected feeling human once more, but the little witch makes that very difficult.

Damon stops the car turning to face her.

"I wasn't thinking…this is all my fault, I was irresponsible"

" Yes it is and you were, but, its to late to play the blame game , were in the situation now"

Bonnie exhaled putting her hands to her face. "How can I fix it, make it better?"

"I don't know if you can fix it, or make it better"

"I could try, just tell me what you need"

"Right now I just need too feel, like my life is not coming apart at the seams"

"Let me help you"

Bonnie doesn't answer him, she just goes up to her room laying on her side in the bed, followed by Damon, holding her hand out for Damon, who takes it joining her in bed wrapping the witch in his arms nuzzling her, comforting her, ignoring all his actuates to do the normal Damon things he does.

* * *

The morning comes and Damon is gone before she awakes but Caroline is there for her best friend. "Tell me, what can I do to help?"

"Can you invent a time machine, where I can go back and never sleep with Stefan or Damon" She says snaky as ever.

"No, But I can do one better"

"And what's that?"

"Chocolate and a Pregnancy test"

"It just couldn't be chocolate. Could it"

"Come on, you have to find out for sure"

"But, I don't want too" Bonnie pouts babyish. "I know, but you have too"

Bonnie exhales taking the chocolate and the test, giving Caroline a pouting look before going into the bathroom… Bonnie comes back out looking of fright staring at Caroline.

"Well, five to tens minutes we'll know"

"I'm beaming with joy" Bonnie sarcastically smiles at Caroline.

"Don't be so sarcastic"

Five to but close to ten minutes pass and its time too look at the results and Bonnie's freaking out she's practically trembling, holding the test with her eyes closed handing it to Caroline.

"Okay, you look"

Caroline looks at the test. "What's it say?" Caroline opens her mouth. "Wait! don't tell me, no tell me"

"Its-"

" No, Wait"

Caroline rolls eyes this was getting tiresome. "Chill out Bonnie, and just sit-down" Bonnie looks exasperated taking a seat on her bed. "Sorry, Just freaking out a little bit" Bonnie laughs nervously.

"Alright, give it to me straight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" She nods so not ready for the truth. "Congratulations"

"Excuse me a minute while,I-" Bonnie faint's. "God, Bonnie, Bonnie…shit, I think I killed her" Caroline taps Bonnie's cheeks. "Stop hitting me" Caroline exhales relieved. "Thank God"

"I just had the strangest dream, you confirmed that I was pregnant"

"It wasn't a dream"

Bonnie groans laying back down on the ground. "Just kill me now"

Caroline rubs Bonnie thigh comforting her. "Huh, hate to bring this up, but whose gonna tell Elena"

Bonnie just stares at Caroline unknowingly, Elena the non-issue/issue, the unspoken person in this catastrophe.

"I'm gonna leave that up too, Stefan and Damon" Her humor was dry sas she answered.

"That's best ,because her head is gonna roll"

"Yeah, more like explode"...

* * *

Caroline leaves and Bonnie sits and stares at the pregnancy test results who was she gonna tell first, did she even want to tell them would the words come out of her mouth. Crawling through her window is Stefan, who looked worried.

"What the hell, Bonnie"

"What the hell, Stefan why are climbing through my window?"

"I was knocking and nobody answered, I thought something happened to you"

"I'm fine, as you can see"

"Sorry, I just-" He stops seeing the Pregnancy test. Bonnie moves in front it. "You needed something?" Bonnie covers her hand over the test. "What's that?"

"what's what?"

"That thing your, trying to hide from me"

"Its nothing, nothing at all" Bonnie nervously laughs. While Stefan gently reaches for it. "_Fuck_! Your gonna find out anyway"

Stefan eyes become the size of saucers. "Pregnant" Stefan flops down on the bed stunned.

"Yep, but Stefan listen I don't want you to worry, I know you love Elena and if this baby turns out to be yours ,I don't wont you to feel obligated to me"

"You don't have to say that, because this baby wouldn't be an obligation, and neither would you…I promise"

"Now, you don't have to say that"

"I mean it"

"I know you do, and that's what makes this so hard…why do have to such a good guy Stefan"

"Because, I don't make a very good vampire" he curved the corners of his mouth.

Bonnie and Stefan laugh releasing some of the fear and stress of this situation letting it fall away in this moment.

"About Elena?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her"

"What are you gonna say?"

"The truth"

"And if that doesn't work.."

"Blame everything on Damon"

"I'll go with you"

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan wait for Elena to arrive pacing back and forth passing each other nervously because the whole truth was about to be out no more secrets no more lies. Neither of them had no idea what to expect from Elena, what would she do, how would she react to this, the ultimate betrayal and it can't be undone.

Elena arrives and Bonnie's heart stops as her friend kisses Stefan happy, a happiness that's about to be erased in just a couples of minutes and words.

"we have something to tell you"

"Is it good news?"

"Not exactly" Bonnie swayed her head side-ways.

"I think you should sit, for what am about to say"

"Why, what's this about?"

"Its about-" Bonnie catches her breath...

Elena lets the single tear fall from her eyes, snatching away from Stefan who had tried to comfort her. Bonnie saw the betrayal on her face seething through those brown orbs that cut through Bonnie and Stefan. although she had heard the whole truth and nothing but, how they were not in there rights minds, Damon's part, in this damn fiasco didn't make it any better. And the baby that part completely crushes her to pieces.

"I have to get out of here"

"Elena"Bonnie stepped alittle closer.

"I can't do this with you, not now"

Elena leaves out quickly, Followed by Stefan.

* * *

Damon comes home fire and honey blazing through the air, he enters his room to find her sitting on the floor up against his bed. Damon leisurely sits next to her she looked like she had been crying some, tucking the strand of hair behind her ear that covered her beautiful face caressing his thumb across her lips not speaking a word.

"I should hate you, for putting us in this situation"

" Does that mean you don't, because I wouldn't blame you if you did"

" No, I don't hate you, despite of everything ,I actually think that I might …" She trails off, Damon waits for her to say it, but he knows and she knows.

"Elena, knows?"

"Unfortunately"

"I would apologize, but ...what I did brought us together"

Bonnie scoffs. "Wow, mushy much"

"I thought girls liked mushy"

Bonnie just smiles placing a subtle kiss on his cheek.

"What !do we ,do now?"

Damon squints at her not sure of what to say but the first thing that comes to his mind floats out.

"I'll marry you"

"Say What!"

"Marry Me"

"This isn't funny, Damon"

"And ,I'm not joking"

**_Purely hypothetical, I know who some of you want the father to be...but I haven't offically made up my mind... so Q? Do you think Damon or Stefan could raise the others baby...but especially Damon._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_**AN- the beginning of this chapter was kind of weird for me to write because I don't know how some of you will react…but don't hate me, it was kind of needed…and **_

_**Thanks to everyone for the kind words and support of this story much love, I appreciate you all, you guys keep me writing….xoxo LeA**_

_**Chapter- Choices**_

Bonnie holds her breath unable to answer his question, but she sees the unfaltering sincerity in his eyes, he means it, he'd married her. And she'd want too if only she was sure where everything stood.

Taking a moment to catch their breathes and smoldering looks that will seal their fates.

Damon buried his hand in the back of her hair escorting her onto his awaiting lap, that was to eager to feel her legs wrap gracefully around his waist again. Damon devoured her with his lips that itched with fire as he practically sucked the life from her lungs with his passion that drove him mental. She tasted sweeter somehow, more in tune with him, Bonnie opened her mouth wider to allow his craving to excel from him and through her their tongues tangled and unfulfilled.

Bonnie pulled Damon's shirt over his head pausing for a moment as she let her fingertips trace down his chest over and across his abs leaving one hand at his phantom heartbeat hungrily kissing him, Damon nipped and bit back at her quickly emerging with her, they fall back onto the bed, as he made a feast of neck and breast having removed her shirt within two seconds, Damon focused poignant kisses down from her shoulders, to her neck, than her breast, reaching her stomach he kissed it ever so sweetly, stopping he looked at her with those icy blues that glared a timid response in his actions.

"What is it?" Bonnie caressed his tense jaw line.

"I don't …want to, you know… the baby" his voice was shy and low.

"it's the size of gumball, you wont hurt it"

"are you positive?" Damon for the first needed reassurance.

"Yes, now shut-up and take me"

Damon smiles he felt of fever as he dressed his tongue down her neck kissing across her supple breast and within seconds he ripped away her bra that kept his flesh from meeting her flesh. Burying his face in the softness of her cinnamon coated skin, he started with her right breast nibbling his lips around her nipple suckling it in-between his lips and with the other hand he cupped her left breast, his hands was remembering her body has he moved his fingers down to her jeans that covered her sweetest ecstasy. Unlatching his mouth from her supple breast he gave her sweet butterfly kisses as he made his way down to her belly button , he put both hands to her hip bones pulling her pants down swiftly, admiring the black lace panties that covered her. Bonnie saw this look in his eyes that made her blush while exacting arousal. Damon kissed her as he slipped his finger into her panties, darting one finger and than two into her wet tight walls which causes her body to jerk with pleasure as his lips continue to devote it's self to her mouth that moaned sweetly out as he continued to sink his fingers deeper evoking her to let out the need and want the touch of his hand had on her feelings… "Tell me, you want me"

Bonnie bit into her bottom lip she was on the brick. "I want you" Damon sink in another finger and she arched her back and Body to conform with his finger. "Do you want only me?" Bonnie forces the words to come out. "Ahh…yes" Bonnie managed to open her eyes long enough to look him square in those crystal orbs.

Damon smiled as he pulled his fingers from inside her, turning he quickly removed his jeans that hid his massively hard dick, that was fighting to be free and bruised inside of her wetness. Joining her again he quickly drinks in her lips once more, he was excited if he were alive his heart would have leap from his chest by now, ready he feels her retreat.

"what's wrong?"

"I just…I haven't done anything for you"

"Don't worry about it, just let me take care of you" Damon strokes her cheek with his knuckle. "Its okay, I got you"

* * *

Taking every precaution, Damon enters her wetness slowly stroking, They are overcome,in the throws of passion something strange begins to happen, Bonnie's mind is filled with imagines of Stefan, his hands hold her and love her, Bonnie feels as if she's making love to two men. Her body knows she is with Damon and her eyes see him, her hands touch him but her mind experiences something quite different.

Stefan feels his hands glide down her back, the kisses that devoured her, devoured him back, lushes thighs that squeeze tightly around his hips as he drives deeper and deeper into her warmth losing himself satisfied.

Stefan awakens to sweaty palms and the pseudo beating of his heart, wiping the sweat from his forehead, he is covered in her scent. Bathed in the joys of her flesh. Only he wasn't...and that was torture.

Damon cuddles the beautiful girl, truly washed with her flesh, he had her truly and it was wonderful, he didn't need anything more in life expect, to be everything she could possibly want…Damon doesn't want to be disappointed because women who love him, they love him just enough only to realize his love isn't enough, and he couldn't handle that with Bonnie, not his witch, he needs all of her, all the time, and if he must be possessive to have what he wants than so be it.

Bonnie lets her body melt with Damon, she was happy and that's where she wanted to stay, in his arms, in his love nothing else mattered at the moment. Nothing else at all…

* * *

Its Two days later, Elena decides to confront the one thing causing all her problems.

Damon answers the front door , its Elena she doesn't speak stepping into the foyer. "Elena…"

The thundering smack of her hand across his marble cheek echoes the walls of the foyer. Damon exhales "I deserved that" Elena tries to smack him again but he blocks it. "You only get one, the next one will cost you"

"How could you, do this Damon?" Elena yells at Damon reaching to smack him. " I will break your arm" he says stopping her efforts to hit him again.

"Why would you do it, was it to mess up my relationship with Stefan, so that could you steal me away from him"

"No!, I didn't plan for any of this….besides I didn't need a plan to steal you away from Stefan, you were falling for me, of your own free will" He says smirking.

"I'm not joking, Damon"

"Do you see me laughing, Elena" He sarcastically pronounced all the syllables in her name.

"you know what I mean, Bonnie is pregnant and Stefan could be the father"

"Or I could be" Damon quickly corrects her. "And if your not"

"If am not what"

"The father!"

Damon just turns and walks away because he doesn't even wont to entertain the idea of him not being the father of this baby, because someone may just really die, with his reaction if Stefan's the father.

Damon stops in his tracks his back towards her. "Better question Elena, what will you do if Bonnie gives Stefan what you never can" He shrugs disinterested at her because he really wasn't interested in her answer, leaving Elena to ponder the one thing she's dared not question herself.

Elena refuses to see or speak to Stefan, distancing herself from all three of them…and her anger calls out in the strangest way. Which could lead to trouble for the vampires and witch.

* * *

Later that evening haveing been bored at home, Bonnie heads somewhere she could find serenity.

Bonnie hadn't left Damon's room since she got there, she felt safe and calm in here, nothing could touch her, the outside wanted to throw her way could get to her in his room… but she realized she couldn't hide in her for to long.

* * *

Stefan waits by his door he hears her roaming around Damon's room, the soft breathing, that menacing smell of fire and honey choking the air , God she is driving him crazy and what they did or didn't do last night is shaking him down in his core. She's been coming and going the last few nights and she's everywhere and it's the same, every night she's his in every way known to man, only she's not, he's not, these things they do are not for him…

Finally, Stefan pulls Bonnie into his room by her arm quickly shutting the door using her body. He crowned her face with both hands trying to catch the false breaths that entangle his un-life, Stefan stares at her fiercely he wasn't sure where to begin. This look almost frightened Bonnie as she caught her breath and slowed her breathing from being taken by surprise..

"Stef-Stefan" Bonnie stutters his name.

"I Still feel you?"

Bonnie shifts her gaze from Stefan, because it wasn't just in her head, Stefan is apart of her. "you feel me too, don't you?"

"Yes, but Stefan! we can't, I can't"

"I know, its wrong but ,I can't stop having these feeling for you, I felt you the other night…I was with you" Stefan holds her by the wrists.

Bonnie sees the same hunger that Damon has in eyes, Stefan has it in spades now, green to green,words spoken in silence the tension in the room couldn't but cut by the sharpest knife.

"I feel you all over, your in my blood, your in here" Stefan moves her hand from his head down to his heart delighting in her fingers on his skin. She was like an addiction Stefan was finding it hard to quit her.

"Stefan-" Bonnie hears Damon call to her. breaking any chance of him hearing whatever was about to grace her lips. "Don't"

"I have to go"

Bonnie gives Stefan a wistful sigh before exiting his hold and room. Stefan lays his forehead on the door exhaling deeply conflicted and deeply exhausted.

* * *

Caroline watches her Best friend faking the steady life she once had, pretending her life isn't in turmoil.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much, besides my life couldn't suck more"

"What now?"

Bonnie plops down on the couch she looked happy and sad, this reservation behind eyes lets Caroline know her best friend could use a shoulder. "Damon asked me to marry him"

Caroline doesn't know whether to cheer or scream. "Okay, Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Bonnie smiles, "it's a good thing" Bonnie slightly smiles. "Well, one half of your face says I'm happy and the other side doesn't seem to know"

Bonnie laughs a hearty laugh , because Caroline always can find the humor in life something Bonnie was finally learning. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For always being you"

"Your welcome" Bonnie hugs Caroline tightly. "But now, time for me to be serious"

Bonnie squints at Caroline biting down into her lips, Caroline serious that was sort of a scary thought.

"Why all the confliction in your face, soon to be hot mama" Caroline wraps her mind Bonnie. "Umm, I've sort of Bonded myself to both Stefan and Damon"

"More than, that little bundle of joy"

Bonnie gives Caroline a sly look. "Sorry, please continue"

"No! you know what I'm done, I'm actually tried of talking about my problems when were together, lets here what's happening in Caroline's world"

"But, I enjoy the Bonnie, Damon, Stefan saga" The perky blond says sarcastically. Bonnie merely cocks her brow. "Okay, Tyler and I have been getting closer, but I don't know what to make of that, because I still love Matt very much"

"Well in Lou, of my situation, I say if you want matt go after him, and if you think there's more between Tyler and you figure it out before you get back with Matt"

"Sound advice for someone, who isn't doing the same"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie gives her a sharp look from her corners eye.

"I mean, I see the way both Salvatore brothers fall over themselves these days when you enter a room, and while everybody's worried about Stefan and Damon, no ones asked how do you feel about them?" Bonnie stumbles taking a seat.

"You love Damon, but you care for Stefan as well"

"Yes" She nods slowly.

"But maybe, your starting to feel that, there could be more between you and Stefan then you originally thought"

Bonnie just stares those greens into Caroline's blues floored at how well Caroline gets the situation, laying out everything Bonnie, doesn't want to say out loud to herself or anyone else. Caroline takes a knee in front of Bonnie. "You know Bonnie, its okay to love them both, for different reasons"

"No!, it's not…and its never going to be"

Bonnie and Caroline, just look at each other silently. "So, I saw Elena" Caroline breaks the slience.

"How was she?"

"Bitchy, like _very, very _bitchy"

"I think ,that was heartbreak"

"No! some of it was heart break, the other part was just her being bitchy"

"_angry!_"

"Lets just ,agree to disagree"

"Fine, but she's angry and that is not good"

"No, because nothing good ever comes from an angry Elena" Caroline voice tries for sarcasm but fails, "lets go, you can treat me to dinner"

"Alright, but your buying"

Bonnie pushes Caroline out the door laughing…

* * *

Damon and Bonnie in her room, Bonnie leans against her dresser, while Damon sits on the bed watching her mouse around the room always going back to the dresser something was troubling her, Bonnie also notices his clenched jaw and devilish smirk that plays on his smooth lips, everytime he tries to bring up ways to say whatever is hanging on his brain... For someone who had no problem saying whatever popped into his mind, he found it impossible to purge himself around her.

"I need to know something?" she finally blurts out, Damon stands behind her watching her through the mirror. "ask me anything?

"if, Stefan turns out to be the father-"

"I'll be mad with jealousy" Damon interrupted quickly this burning intensity clouded his baby blues , Bonnie turned to face him seeing the ring in his open palm. "But…I'm selfish and I just want you-"

Stefan opens Bonnie's bedroom door seeing Damon ring in hand. "What's going on here?"

"Well if you must know, Stefan interruptrous, I asked Bonnie to marry me, which means..your right on time, to hear her say yes" Damon says through clenched teeth.

Bonnie feels the tension in the room shift multiplying ten fold because she hasn't given Damon an answer, And Stefan and her are definitely bound to each other.

"Bonnie…" Damon grabs her right hand, which pulls her attention towards him, but then Stefan grabs her left hand. "Bonnie…" which pulls her attention to him… two men ,two choices but only one answer, and one choice.

_**P.S.-Something's with Elena and the baby will be coming up next chapter…I will also explain the bonds.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N-Sorry friends but I'm moving and I don't have internet anymore, so I'm updating from school, and I will try to update as much as possible…xoxo, and yes I've decided who the father is…. And the father is- see the bottom**_

_**Chapter- undone and Unfinished**_

"Stop, stop your both driving me crazy, I can't choose…Okay," Bonnie yanks her hand away from both brothers. Rushing from the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

Bonnie sees the darkness surrounding her, and these very irritating voices shouting in her head, opening her eyes she sees Damon and Stefan both snipping at each other. Bonnie wakes up again it's the same thing every night a week as past since, her bolting from the room leaving Damon and Stefan to snip at each other, because she's to afraid to hurt either of them, to afraid to choose, especially with the baby on the way. she knows that if Damon isn't the father it will crush him and although he says that he'll stay with her regardless she can't help but fear he'll resent the fact that Stefan will be a permanent fixture forever in her life, and if he's the father and as for Stefan he'll do the right thing not just for the baby but for her too because he might actually be able to fall in love with her separate from anything he feels for Elena, but could she trust his love, could she trust Damon's love…either way it goes the answer is _yes_!

Bonnie shows up at the Salvatore manor, Damon opens the door leaning against it in the cavalier manner. "What brings you by?" Bonnie picks-up on his despondent disposition. "I wanted to see you, to explain" Damon looks her over, the baby bump becoming clearly visible through her purple canopy covered by her black and purple flannel shirt , Damon steps aside to let her enter, although he wanted to berate her or be his normal jackass self. she was all glowing and too beautiful for words, all he wanted was to have these moments with her even if, he wasn't entirely sure what she felt these days.

"Are we alone?" Bonnie shoots her greens around the foyer.

"Yes! Why, are you planning to take advantage of me" Damon smirked breaking the awkward silence that hovered in the room. Bonnie smiled. "Well maybe, if I wasn't in such a delicate condition" Bonnie flirted back. "There are always other things, options" Damon shrugged.

Damon and Bonnie just looked at each other smiling, this, the flirting was easy, they removed all the heaviness from the room by leaving well enough alone, all the baggage hanging between them, they'll let go just for one day….

Laying in Damon's bed, he's reading to her stomach…while Bonnie smiled watching him, she could see that underneath all his flaws Damon had qualities, something of substance, worthiness, things he himself didn't think he was capable of….

"And count Dracula, replied I want to drink your blood, mowah ha-ha"

Bonnie smiled twisting her fingers through his hair. "I don't think this is an appropriate story for a baby"

"it's the perfect story, unless you prefer I tell him or her the Damon tales"

Bonnie squinted one of her eyes thinking about Damon's life story. "On second thought, Dracula is the perfect story" Bonnie gets this look on her face. "What is it?"

"I think the baby just moved"

"What!, seriously?"

"Yes, give me your hand" Bonnie takes his hand quickly.

Bonnie puts Damon's hand on her stomach smiling. "I don't, feel anything" Damon does his squinty eye thing whispering.

"Just wait for it…there" Bonnie gets all excited.

Damon looks amazed at her. "_Oh_, it actually moved" Damon isn't sure what his outward reaction should be, smirking, "that's creepy, yet kind of cool"

"Small reminder, it's not an it, its a baby"

Bonnie smiles at his boyish behavior clearly he'd never been around many pregnant women in his life, and she was happy she could share this moment with him.

Bonnie pensively looks at Damon, because she has to make some tough choices that's ultimately going to hurt him in the end.

* * *

Two days later, after her blissful time with Damon, Bonnie meets up with Stefan.

Bonnie and Stefan sitting at the grill, Stefan pulls her leg across his lap rubbing her foot all nonchalant. "I wish... I could have been there too"

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing…there's an actual living thing growing inside me"

Stefan feels his heart warm, when he's with her like this…Bonnie notices the glee in his eyes and it breaks her heart a little. So she brings up the one person that will change that.

"Have you spoken to Elena?" Bonnie asks while munching on a pickle. "Nope, she refuses to talk to me or even look at me for that matter, Jeremy says she's a total nightmare"

"That's because we all hurt her so bad…but especially you and me"

"It wasn't our fault, we weren't in our right minds"

"Yeah, but despite that, it still hurts…but I have faith she'll come around"

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"Take me and Damon for example, I wouldn't of pissed on fire to put him out…he would have been lucky, if I spite in his general direction…"

Stefan laughs a hardy laugh, a laugh she hasn't heard in a while. "And look at us now, so trust me when I say things will work out, maybe sooner than you think"

Bonnie watches as Elena makes her into the grill seeing her maybe boyfriend and her distant best friend enjoying each others company.

Gesturing to walk away Bonnie stands.

"Elena, don't go"

Stefan turns seeing the beautiful brunette eyes glossed with tears on the horizon.

"Elena" Stefan speaks to her with a soft longing. "This was a set-up, you two planed this together" Stefan looks aloof. "No, Stefan had no idea you would be here, this was all my idea, so that you two could talk , Elena none of us…well Stefan and I didn't plan for this to happen, but it did, and were paying for it, trust me"

"I don't care!, if you didn't mean to fuck my boyfriend" Elena's faint tears turns into a scowl.

"Elena…don't you think that was a little harsh" Elena rolls her eyes at Stefan's defensive nature with Bonnie.

"No!, its okay Stefan…if she needs to hate me fine go ahead, but I'm still gonna be pregnant and your still gonna be angry…but than what?" Elena doesn't answer. "I'll tell you, we lose a whole lifetime of friendship and you lose the love of your life, is that what you want, Elena?"

Elena crosses her arms contemplating these circumstances but her anger over shadows her logic. "I can't…" Elena leaves and Stefan watches her walk away disappearing from the grill. "Ahh…Stefan this is the moment where you chase after the girl"

"Yeah, but this girl doesn't want me to chase her"

"Yeah, she does, _dummy_, every girl does"

Stefan broods his brow. "Even after hundred and six-two years on this planet you still haven't learned a thing about women" Bonnie shakes her head. "Thank you, for trying to get her to come around"

"Its no big deal"

"Yeah it is, especially considering how I feel about you"

"Stefan-"

"I know, we could never work, because I'll carry a torch for Elena, and you'll be in love with Damon"

Bonnie exhales resting her hands at his chest she wants to tell him something different but can't because he's right and wrong but mostly right… Stefan kisses her cheek leaving.

* * *

Elena makes it home, searching for her keys… "Elena" Startled she sees the man in all black, his pecan eyes, was most striking against his pale features, "I'm sorry, do I know you" Elena asks nervously yet curious. "No, but I know you, and I thought we could help each other out" He gives her a eerie smile, yet Elena doesn't jump at the chance to flee from this man who's intentions scream he's obviously up too no good….

* * *

The week goes by so quickly, and she had done things and come to decisions that she had to get off her chest before they crush her…so she called the one person who's been there for everything she's been going through, the person she would understand what she has too do next.

"I need you" Bonnie nervously stuffs her mouth with strawberry's while anxiously with her thoughts. 30 minutes pass and Flying through the unlocked door is Caroline holding a bat . "Who's ass do I need to kick"

"Whoa, slugger, put the bat down" Bonnie holds her hands out. Caroline lowers the bat. "You said you needed me"

"So that we could talk" Bonnie smiles slightly amused.

Caroline as this stunned look on her face. "Oh! So, your okay…_everything's_ okay"

"Yes" Bonnie smiles at Caroline lovingly. "Good, Because somebody was about to be introduced to my Louisville slugger" Caroline rubs the bat tenderly. "Your crazy" Bonnie laughs. "And you love it" Caroline pouts with a smile. "Yes, I do…I love that you'll come bats blazing to defend me" Bonnie pulls Caroline into a hug. Although Caroline hadn't known the exact reason Bonnie called her over she knew her friend and while they hugged Caroline could feel that this hug felt different somehow, it was deeper. "Why did you call me here, Bonnie?" Caroline asks warily still holding onto the petite witch. Who just sighed heavily pulling away from her perky friends arms. "I've made a decision and your not gonna like it"

Caroline and Bonnie sit across from each other, " Explain it too me again"

"Apparently, I bound myself Stefan and Damon…when I cast that stupid ass spell that showed us how we all ended doing _you know_" Bonnie hands Caroline the Grimore. "I sort of missed that tiny little portion right there, where it binds the people who are under it" Bonnie rubs her finger across the rough paper.

"Oh Wow, see that's why always read the fine print" Bonnie rolls her eyes at Caroline who was sipping her bottled water. "_Stupid_, fine print" Bonnie spouts childishly taking the bottle from Caroline drinking it, Caroline chuckles a bit. "Do they know?"

"Hell No, No, that would cause even more problems, if they found out, that's why I've come up with a solution" Caroline gets this far off look in those royal blues. "But I think-maybe they could deal or-"

"Caroline, stop deflecting" Caroline stands quickly. "I can't help it, because you already said that whatever you tell me I'm not gonna like it"

"Yes, but deflecting isn't going to change what I have to tell you, either"

"_Damn_, I hate this" Caroline say's standing in-front of the picture window.

"Me too, it shouldn't be this complicated,but it is, I can't choose but I want too" Bonnie lays her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"You can't choose because you don't know who the father is, right?"

"Right…" Bonnie sighs.

* * *

An hour passes and Caroline and Bonnie are sitting in her car watching the house…

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, its what's best for everyone, the best thing is for them is to let me go" Bonnie holds her hands over her stomach. "Okay than, lets go"

"You don't... have to come with me"

"Of course I do, you're my best friend…I would never let you do this alone"

Bonnie smiles at Caroline, because she was scared and happy that she wasn't alone.

Caroline pulls off, as Bonnie watches the light of her porch fade from her peripheral. Reaching out she grabs Caroline's free hand.

_It started as a whisper slowly turned into a scream, searching for an answer where the question in unseen, I don't know where you came from, and I don't know where you've gone_

_Old friends become old strangers, between darkness and the dawn,_

_Amen Omen, will I see your face again,_

_Amen Omen can I find the place within to live my life without you... **Ben Harper-Amen Omen**_

* * *

"There's no sign of her anywhere" Damon looks through her drawers, scrapes of clothing left behind.

"How could she just leave?"

"You drove her away Stefan" Damon yells grabbing Stefan, Stefan also angry pushes Damon back. "We drove her away, we…" Damon's anger pushes through, his eyes black the veins in his pale cheeks red, his fangs ascended. "What now?"

"I'm going after her-"

"I'll go with you"

"No, I don't need your help"

"I'm not going for you, its Bonnie"

Stefan goes for the door first but Damon stops him. "Understand one thing brother, we bring her home, I want her all to myself, just this once, I should get the girl…hell, I deserve the girl"

Although it takes Stefan a minute he realizes that Damon may truly and deeply love Bonnie, the girl that doesn't carry the face that reminds him of the past Katherine, and the face of the present Elena, who belongs to Stefan from the first day that he put himself in her path…and maybe that was how it was meant to be...but maybe it isn't how it was meant to be after all...

_**I'll tell you next chapters…lol sorry.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith**_

_AN- So sorry for how freaking late this update is.. I just hope your still interested._

_Chapter -The Missing_

_Bonnie manages to stay gone for month before the Salvatore brothers came kicking down the door to bring her back to mystic falls, kicking and screaming if that's the way she prefers it. . . 'fine with them, as long shes back with them._

And since doing so Damon and Stefan barely let her leave they're sights, if Damon isn't crawling through her window every night just to make sure she's still their and hasn't come up with more bright ideas that leaving them would be better. Damon thought she was absolutely 'crazy, for ever coming up with such idiocy. While he's there he never says anything he only sits and watches her. And Bonnie lay's there pretending to sleep. . . But most of all she wants him to lay with her but he never does the one time Damon listens to her, she really doesn't want him too. But he and Stefan had agreed to let her make the decision of choosing one of them when she's ready. . .

A decision she couldn't come to quick enough for either of them.

* * *

"I see it clearly, I'm standing at the alter and Damon's looking at me with stars in his eyes … and boom Stefan's there and its me stuck in the middle with the priest asking which one do you choose. .." Bonnie trails off. Caroline waits in anticipation, Bonnie has a habit of stopping in the middle of her sentence its quite annoying. "And then what happens?"

"I run screaming like a lunatic from the church,"

"Well, sweetie your subconscious is telling you to make-up your got damn mind already." Caroline retorts sarcastically.

"Well, I really, really wish it would give it a freaking rest," Bonnie exhales exhaustingly.

Caroline rubs Bonnie thigh. " I know you Bon, and I can tell you that you know who it is you want, you just have to say It and not be afraid of hurting someone."

"But I' am gonna hurt someone."

"Its okay, They'll get over it,"

Bonnie pulls back to engage Caroline in eye contact. "Its Damon, I want Damon" Bonnie says her voice barely above a whisper. Caroline smiles. " That was not my first choice."

Bonnie swats Caroline shoulder looks around the house.

"And how's that ass, you call a father."

"Caroline, Its not his fault, I'm the one that's pregnant"

Caroline squints at Bonnie. "He pisses me off, ignoring you like this…he should be supporting you"

"How would you react if your seventeen your daughter was pregnant"

"I'm really not gonna have that problem" Caroline flashes her fangs.. . Bonnie just rolls her eyes, but she was right. Her father's never been very supportive to begin with. Which makes Bonnie more grateful for her friends.

"I love you." Bonnie pouts happily.

"I love you more" Caroline hugs Bonnie.

* * *

Stefan watches, listening and with her last words his heart breaks and now he knows what he has to do for her and his brother. What he wants no longer matters.

Stefan tells himself that he can learn to love Elena again, she was all he ever wanted at one point in his life. He tells himself that loving Bonnie is nothing he can't get over, and he'll prove it. He tells himself that what he wants means nothing.

'What I want means nothing, right?

* * *

Stefan comes into the pallor, Damon is having a bourbon, he gives Stefan a knowing look. Like he knows where he's been. "How is she?"

" She's fine, she was with Caroline." Stefan pours himself a drink as well.

"Good." Damon says in a bored manner a weary smile, as he brings his glass to lips.

Stefan looks at Damon hesitant in his effort to step aside. "You really love her, don't you?"

Damon opens and shuts his mouth for a moment he thinks of Stefan and how his response will effect his brother. "More than anything or anyone and I mean anyone." He says affirmatively making sure Stefan understand what his love for Bonnie surpasses.

Stefan finishes his bourbon, wishing he had something a little stronger, at the moment.

"You're my brother and your all that have, your all I've ever had and I was selfish with you

Damon perks up in his seat, he knows that a brotherly moment is about to take place. "And your point is?"

Stefan needs to say this now before he changes his mind or Damon says something to piss him off. "My point is that ,Bonnie makes you happier than I ever seen you in my life. . .you deserve to be happy, with Bonnie," Stefan's voice cracks at the last part.

Damon stands suddenly. "But you love, her too" Damon keeps his blank and devoid emotion.

"Yes, but she wants you and I want stand in the way of what she wants."

"But. . ."

"No buts. . . Just be happy" Stefan concedes.

Stefan leaves Damon standing there, and Damon curses 'Stefan, for being so Damn selfless and stealing his move. . . Damon was this close from giving up his pursuit of the witch, because they always choose Stefan in the end (but what else is new). and Damon would rather throw in the towel or rip his own heart out then have her say to him that she chooses Stefan. and how does Stefan know what she wants, is he right?. Damon questions grabbing his jacket to leave.

* * *

Damon sneaks through her window, Bonnie pretends to be asleep. As he removes his jacket and shoes crawling into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her and Bonnie melts into his body.

A moment of silence passes through the room he knows she awake, and she calms her insides Because she'll finally say the words out loud.

"I missed this," She says softly. Cradling his arms to her.

Damon kisses her hair snuggling her trying to merge his body with hers. "I choose you Bonnie."

"I choose you too." Bonnie turns to face him, those haunting ice-blue eyes bore into her soul, captivating her, stealing her very essence. and everything that is belongs to her now and forever.

'I choose you, Damon replays the words over in his head because he always wants to remember this and partly because he can't believe it. someone chooses him for once.

* * *

Bonnie wakes to find Damon missing from her bed. " He just went to get coffee, he'll be back" Stefan directed her attention towards him, away from the empty space in her bed.

she is startled for a moment. " Stefan, you two have got to learn to use the front door,"

Stefan lets a vague smile slip from his serious facade. "Sorry, I'll try from now on" Stefan looks like his heart is breaking into tiny pieces.

the look isn't lost on Bonnie. "We should talk."

"No need, you made your choice and I accept it," Stefan takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't, I fell in love you, because your amazing, and its been a pleasure to love someone like you," Stefan eyes light-up, just because he's willing to let go doesn't mean he's going to stop loving her either. 'what she wants is important to me, and that's all that matter.

Bonnie caresses his cheek, "If I could express to you in words how amazing you are. . ." Bonnie leans in placing a tender kiss on his lips. Stefan moves his lips very little, he doesn't want give into his hunger.

"See ya."

"Later."

Damon stands outside the door... he knows what it's like to be on the outside looking in at something you want but never being able to touch. so he'll let Stefan have this moment because it's last he'll get.

He reminds himself that she chose him.

He knows she loves him, not Stefan.

'She chose me, Damon reminds himself.

* * *

The months fly by pretty quickly, Bonnie drives Damon crazy with all her late night cravings, and she freaks out after watching a birthing video, she 'swears, she not going to have her baby. She promises not to push when the time comes, Damon finds it all pretty adorable and in his own personal way he can't wait to be a father which is something he's afraid to admit out loud, he's afraid that he'll miss it up, that he wont be good enough but he's going to try his very best if this baby is his .

Stefan and Elena slowly make their way back to each other, yet he keeps her at arms length behind the 'Bonnie wall, a place in his heart she can't touch, he has this part of himself shut-down… and Elena keeps Stefan in the dark about her special friend the man in black who's name she knows to be 'Elijah, and Elena wishes she could tell Stefan but would he understand and now she's to far in with Elijah to turn back.

Elena seems odd, Stefan notices but he believes its more to do with him not fully letting go of Bonnie and all the possibilities' that he once envisioned they had together, but it's all gone, it's over.

* * *

_Witches council ..._

"Its an abomination, it cannot be allowed to live."

A sliver haired fox agrees. " When it is over, erase her memories,"

"Is that really necessary?" A peevish witch questions.

"A witch falling in love with a vampire is bad enough, bringing a child in the world will not be permitted, now we must move fast before others get ideas."

* * *

But life is good, to bad it couldn't last.

_72 hours earlier….and seven months later._

_He held her before the darkness surrounded him, Her brownish black hair curly like silk in his hands, bronze skin, big bright eyes like his, he never thought his heart could actually know the rhythm of beating again; but it did as he held her, she was perfect; this overwhelming joy brought him to his knees as he cradled her. And while he lay there… this blackness seeped all around him. But there in his unconscious all that filled his mind; all that lay behind his eyes, was remembering her, his daughter….._

* * *

The babies are born…. What happened will stay with them forever. and after all hell breaks loose.

"Where is my daughter?" the crack in his voice is more profound than its ever been capable of. "Where is my daughter?" He cried has he wept on his knees.

Caroline holds an conscious Bonnie who was stuck between this world and the next after what she went through to deliver these babies.

As one brother was settled with a laden silence over the loss of his daughter, the other brother was unexpectedly fortunate as he looked onto his baby boy….


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing all characters belong to the CW and L.J. Smith.**_

_**Some confusion should be cleared up. And thanks for the reviews surprised that you all were still interested.**_

_**Chapter- I'm imprinted on you**_

Bonnie watches the whole nasty ordeal play out like cinema movie magic, she's attacked left to right by witches and vampires. Damon, Stefan and Caroline do they're best to protect her while she's in labor but it's to much at once. The room is rocked with magic and blood, phantom screams, and smoke which cover's the place and when all is said and done. she's practically dead, her daughter is missing, her son is protected and her friend has betrayed the worst possible way...

Bonnie looks at Samara she's pretty and blonde with cherry red lips. "Why, is this all that I see." Bonnie wishes that she could see anything other than what happened on the night she gave birth.

"Because it's the last thing you remember."

Bonnie turns away, she hates every imagine. "Before I ended up here, trapped between life and death." Bonnie bits her nails anxiously.

"How could they do this to me, To us?" Bonnie look's disgusted about what has happened.

"There are rules Bonnie and you broke them without knowing it."

"So that gives them the right to try and erase my life."

"It's for the best." Samara half believes what she's saying.

"For who?"

Samara doesn't answer, she just inhales trying to find the right words that would make it better for Bonnie to understand, but she knew that the situation was just one big fuck-up.

"I cannot stay here, they need me." She pleads with Samara her companion in limbo.

"you can't go back yet, it's too soon. . . There is a balance."

Bonnie mushes her hand in her face, she was tired of having this same exhausting conversation. "Fuck the balance."

Samara gives Bonnie a stern look her resolve wavering. "What else would you like me to do?"

"Send me home." Her desperation grows with every plea to go home.

"That I can't do." Samara shakes her head, she always refuses.

"Well, I can't fucking stay here in limbo." Bonnie shoots back angry but more so frustrated. She pauses. " If you wanna do something for me figure-out how to send me back, people need me, and I need them."

Samara see's her want and need to be reunited with the one's she loves. "If I send you back now, you could change things forever, there will be consequences,"

"I don't care. Send me back."

Samara caresses her cheeks. "I'm only doing this because, I can't stand to see you so miserable, but don't say I didn't warn you."

A wiry smile graces her mouth. "Thank you."

Samara smiles back, praying that this doesn't back-fire for the worse.

* * *

Damon drinks himself into oblivion each night after his morning's give him nothing that leads him to his daughter, every vampire or witch he kills bring little too no information about where his child is, he feels like he could kill every single person on the face of the earth, if he could hold his child one more time.

He want's to see those bright-eyes looking back at him, and knowing that she was safe in his arms. 'But she wasn't safe, was she? He lost her, they stole her. And the women he loves is nowhere, her body is here 'but she' not so much, the warmth of her smile isn't what he see's, what's laying in a hospital bed is a warm body with nothing going on, no smiles, she's just blank. she doesn't know how much he needs her now, how much they all need her.

"You should wake-up now… it's time don't you think? because I need you more then you and I ever realized, we have to get her back." Damon drunkenly holds her hand. "You have to wake-up because I wont lose you too, you understand me Bonnie, you need to wake-up." He stands stumbling a bit, anger being the most dominate emotion he can muster. " WAKE-UP, WAKE-UP." he screams to the top of his lungs. Desperation was a bitter recipe he's become to familiar with these last two weeks.

A nurse comes into the room. "Sir, you have to keep your voice down."

"No. she needs to hear me," He looks close to tears. "She needs to hear me." Damon looks at his witch, he doesn't like this, seeing her in such a feeble condition . "Maybe, you should get some coffee."

Damon doesn't look at the nurse, he's like a brick wall nothing is getting to him, he doesn't care. He want's to be numb, all he want's right now is to kill this nurse, expose himself to the world. But what good would that do ?

So he just leave's like it was mandatory, before he does something reckless.

* * *

Jealousy and Envy are two sides of the same coin, Damon feels it now, Elena felt it when she found out about the tryst that had gone down between the three of them. But what's eating her is the part she played in causing all of this; which she has managed to still keep secret, but her guilt is driving her 'crazy, every time she looks at Bonnie in that hospital bed, every time she visit's the boardinghouse and see's Stefan with his and Bonnie's son alone, every time she finds a passed out Damon somewhere around the house, when she see's the look on his face when he see's the baby, The pure anguish it brings him. and every night she confesses to Bonnie how 'sorry, she is that she wishes she could take it all back, nobody intentionally tried to hurt her. but she made herself vulnerable to Elijah and his devious brother, and now she maybe responsible for the most damage, so she'll summon Elijah some way, some how.

She hate's herself. But she will make this right?

* * *

Damon stands at the door of the nursery, he slowly make's his way into the room standing over the crib. . . He looks in awe, Stefan watches him.

"What's his name?" Damon keeps his gaze on the baby and away from Stefan.

"Sebastian." Stefan looks at his son with a weary smile. "Nice name, who picked it?"

"Bonnie, she joked about calling him bastian if the baby was a boy." Stefan chuckles silently.

"Can I. . ."

"Of course."

Damon hesitantly holds Sebastian remembering all to well that his baby was gone.

"I'm so grateful to Caroline, every time I look at him." Stefan runs his finger across Sebastian's curly brown hair.

Damon twitches a bit anxious, "Yeah, I just wish could have hidden. . ." He trails off, he couldn't really say her name, that's only for him and Bonnie. "I miss her." Stefan doesn't say anything, he'll just be the silent shoulder his brother needs.

* * *

Caroline is always at the hospital waiting, when Stefan or Damon isn't around, Caroline always makes sure she look's just right, lip-gloss, make-up all the girly things Bonnie can't do for herself. she know's that Bonnie would do the same for her, always.

"See perfect, you'll thank me for this. . . " Caroline brushes her hair. "Sebastian, he's so cute, I can't wait for you see how beautiful he is. . . Stefan he's actually good at changing a diaper, mostly after I showed him how too like a billion times." Caroline giggles to herself, it's not easy keeping up a one-sided conservation especially when you'd rather hear the other person's voice more then your own. " They said you could hear me, So I'm going to say this once, you better wake-up soon because Damon really need's you... and if you ever admit to him I begged you to wake up for his sake, I'll deny it."

She laughs a bit. "Your my best friend Bonnie, I need you too."

Bonnie's hand jerks underneath Caroline's. "Bonnie, Bonnie." Caroline watches her eyes flutter. "Come on Bonnie wake-up, you can do it." She encourages her best friend to wake-up.

Bonnie has a little mini-seizure, Caroline runs for the doctor's...

* * *

"What did she say exactly?"

"Caroline, just said she was awake... and that she'll fill us in when she got here"

Damon smiles for the first time since all of this happened. "She heard me."

Damon bursts into the room he couldn't wait for Caroline, wrapping his arms around a shell shocked Bonnie. "I knew it, you heard me, didn't you?"

Bonnie looks towards the nurse for answers, and then back at Damon with his wild raven hair, his pricing blues and handsome face, he was 'cute, she thought . "Why is she looking at me like she has no idea, who I' am ?"

"That's because I don't… I've never seen you before in my life" Bonnie shrugs nonchalant.

Damon loosens his grip to look at those eyes, that are void of any feelings for him, no recognition at all. " Of course you know me, I love you and you love me."

"Look, maybe you have me confused with someone else."

* * *

Thing's get intense, so the nurse summons the presence of Stefan.

"Look buddy, I didn't have any babies, I don't know you and I don't know what your talking about." Bonnie contests everything he's saying to her.

"Look at me, how can you not remember, damn it, you have to remember." Damon holds tight to her shoulder's, he was cracking the very basic need to keep control was slipping he'd waited for her to wake-up and when she does, she can't even remember who he is.

"Let go of me." she demands of the handsome stranger.

"Damon, let go of her." Damon just stares intently at Bonnie. " Yeah, Stefan tell this... caveman to let go of me."

Stefan looks confused and Damon looks like he's been stacked through the heart. "You know him?"

"You know me?"

They say one after the other.

" Of course I know you, why wouldn't I?" Now she looks perplexed.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Damon couldn't believe this, 'what in the hell is going.?

Stefan see's that this killing his brother. "Damon, calm down."

Damon runs his hands through his hair, the urge to kill running rampant. "This is bullshit." Damon collects himself long enough and he focuses his gaze on his witch, she belongs to him. "You may not remember right now, but Somewhere in your mind, I'm imprinted on you." and with that he's gone. …

_**AN- I feel like this story has like three more chapters, so I'll be wrapping this up soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter- Trapped in-between and I'm losing it..._**

_AN- I've been away for awhile because of personal issues that has taken me some time to get through but I'm back... moving forward so let me know what you think... hate it or love it, regardless you're all amazing for sticking with me xoxo._

Caroline brings Bonnie home she had spent two extra weeks in the hospital after she woke-up from her coma and things were still really confusing, Caroline had gone over the whole jest of major events in Bonnie life and things still weren't adding up for the resident witch.

"Can we go over this one more time?"

"Sure." The blonde smiles.

"So, Elena and Matt aren't together. . ."

"Nope." The bubbly blonde shakes her head slowly.

"And your not with Tyler . . . And Stefan loves Elena," Bonnie looks completely heartbroken about that , Stefan being in love with someone else. "And his brother is in love with me?"

"Yes, It's all very complicated." Caroline rolled her eyes -at just how complicated this shit really is.

"How can everything be this messed up, nothing is like I remember it," Bonnie sits down on her bed. And Caroline gets this curious look on her face because no one really understands this memory thing Bonnie's going through and no one wants to push her. "What do you remember, exactly? " Caroline takes the spot next to her.

"Um- I remember my childhood, you, Elena , Tyler , Matt and Stefan." Bonnie eyes sort of light-up at the mention of Stefan. "But nothing about Damon?"

"No. in my memories there is no Damon, you're with Tyler, Matt and Elena are like ken and a brunette Barbie and Stefan and I are happy . . . together,"

"Weird!" The perky blonde looks baffled and intrigued.

"Why?"

"Because, it's this... your memories are like reminding me of Fringe a little."

Bonnie scrunches her nose, "Fringe?"

She waves her hands, "Never mind, I'll explain it later… but right now you should get some rest,"

"Okay and I think I've had enough rest for one person."

"Well take it easy, I'll be back later to check on you, it'll be okay." Caroline gives her witchy best friend a weary smile because even she's having a hard time believing that herself.

Caroline rushes out quickly and Bonnie looks around her room getting familiar with it and the things that occupy the space, a teddy bear placed at the foot of the bed and a book of Baby names on the desk top and she still can't believe she's a mother but this is her life even if it's strange and unreal- But she'll get used to it somehow, especially with some help.

* * *

"Hey can you come to my house, I really need to see you."

"Sure, I'll be right there,"

Bonnie hangs-up happy with a smile on her face a genuine smile.

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Stefan asks worried more worried then he'd like to let on to her.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to talk too."

"And you immediately thought of me," Stefan gives her a flirty smile.

"Naturally," And she gives him one back.

Stefan pauses and looks at her, "I actually brought someone with me,"

Bonnie catches the breath in the back of her throat as Stefan reaches for the car seat, "May we come in?"

She nods, her words getting trapped at the back of her throat,"…Of course,"

The green eyed vampire smiles, carrying their son into the living room, "Can I hold him?"

"Absolutely, I think he would really like that," He smiles sweetly at her.

"Oh my god! He's so beautiful …"

"Yeah, he's amazing… just like his mother," Bonnie smiles sweetly at Stefan she's looking at him like she once looked at Damon.

Stefan looks at Bonnie like he's seeing her for the first in his life and if he wasn't sure that he was in love with her before the coma he probably loves her even more now, that it's possible for them to be together.

"Stefan,"

"Yes,"

Bonnie opens and closes her mouth in one quick motion, "It's okay Bonnie, you can ask me anything,"

She gives him a lopsided smile, "Why aren't you and I together?"

He looks at her intently as he caresses her hand lightly, "Because you didn't love me, like you love Damon and there's Elena whom I love," He looks almost of unsure that.

"So, basically you don't love me!"

"That's not what I said."

They stare at each other intimately and intently, there is a new found passion on Bonnie's part and a new found hope on Stefan's. "I should get Sebastian home,"

Bonnie smiles as if she recalls the name, "I like it."

"You should, you picked it,"

They share a laugh, "Thanks for coming,"

"Anytime."

Stefan gathers the Baby's things with Bonnie's help, "Whenever you want to see him, come on over."

"Thanks, I will." She toys with her fingers.

The younger Salvatore gestures for the Door, "Bonnie,"

"Yeah!"

"You should go see Damon," Stefan leaves before Bonnie can give a response to his request. "I'll think about it," She says to herself.

* * *

Ding, Ding, Ding . . . "Stefan did you forget something?" Bonnie says opening the door with a smile.

"Wrong brother,"

"Damon." The corners of her mouth innately curve at the sight of him.

"Hi," He says softly with a wiry smile, he goes to brush his thumb and index across her cheek but stops himself.

Bonnie grabs her head momentarily as they gazed at each other, "You okay?, you remembering something?"

"I'm alright,"

"Did you remember something?"

"No."

Damon looks disappointed as he steps with her into the house, "You seat down, I'll get you some water,"

Bonnie sits and watches him walk back towards her slow and steady, "I was going to come see you."

Damon smirks amused. "Well I've saved you a trip," He moans slightly as he moves closer to her, Bonnie focuses on his lips, "And why were you coming to see me?"

"I just thought we should talk,"

"Ask me anything and I'll tell you no lies."

Bonnie stared in his eyes and felt something familiar about Damon, "You and I have a daughter and Stefan and I have son, how does something like that happen?"

"It was my fault,"

"How, what did you do?"

"I did something stupid, I caused us to lose our inhibitions and you did something that you never would have . . . But I don't regret it, because it brought us together."

Bonnie exhales slowly is voice was calming smoothing to her ears and her insides, "Did I hate you for what you did?"

Damon smiles because that could be a loaded question, " You wanted to, trust me but you couldn't because you were falling in love with me,"

Damon is now leaning inches from her mouth and Bonnie doesn't retreat, she stares at him looking at like he was a man hungry and in love. "You know what's weird -" Damon shakes his head as he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Every time, I see you it feels like my heart and mind … it's like there trying to remember something but it's blocked I can't get access to those memories or something . . . and the more I try to remember, I get these headaches,"

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard and just let yourself feel it, just feel it." Damon leans in to kiss Bonnie but she turns her head, "We can't,"

Damon exhales frustrated, "I understand, your not ready."

"It's not that, I just don't remember you and I think we should just let this be, just the way is … the way I' am."

"What are you talking about?" Damon stands.

"I know that everything is different, but I don't love you Damon hell I don't even remember you, but I remember Stefan we have a son together . . . And yes, I know that we have a daughter and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you find her but after that, I think me and Stefan can make this work,"

"Like hell! I'm not going to allow you to be with Stefan,"

"Um…last time I checked, you have no say so in what I do or who I see."

Damon glares at Bonnie clinching fists together- his obsessive_ "if I can't have mentality"_ was kicking into over-drive. He doesn't say anything because if he says something he knows-that if he says something it will come back to bite him in the ass when she gets her memory back. So he just leaves slamming the door behind him and Bonnie jumps slightly as the door echoes through the house.

* * *

Caroline walks into the Mystic grill seeing Damon, "I've been looking all over for you, next time answer the phone … I think I finally figured-out what's wrong with Bonnie,"

"She's bat-shit crazy!" Damon throws back his drink, "What happened?"

"She wants to be with Stefan . . . Stefan, she chooses me and now she wants him," He chuckles to himself angry.

"Wow, you've got a serious problem on your hands…"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, I hadn't noticed how fucked up things were," Damon raises his glass to the perky blonde. "You're a dick, but I want to help you, still."

"Yippy . . . I feel all tingly on the inside," He rolls his fist sarcastically.

Caroline ignores him, "So, after talking to Bonnie earlier I went home and watched a couple of episode of fringe its always nice to stare at Josh Jackson but not the point... So I'm watching and it got me thinking, maybe the Bonnie that woke up isn't our Bonnie… maybe she's like a different version of Bonnie-"

"What are you blabbing about?"

Caroline squints annoyed at the homicidal vampire. "I'm trying to help you . . . So either you play nice or lose Bonnie forever,"

Damon pouted. ". . . Am listening,"

"Like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted . . . What if this Bonnie is like some alt world Bonnie."

"How would that even work?"

"Let's say in Bonnie's coma land you two never meet because you're dead,"

Damon frowns, "Why would I be dead?"

"Because people really don't like you . . " She quipped enthusiastically.

Damon opens his mouth to disagree but he honestly can't. "Continue,"

"Okay, so somehow Bonnie and Stefan are together and Elena and Matt etc, what if our Bonnie is still somewhere in there trapped and since this Bonnie doesn't remember you but she remembers Stefan and obviously loves Stefan, thus our Bonnie is to weak too emerge,"

"So, How do we wake her up? How do we help our Bonnie?"

"You have to get this Bonnie to feel something for you and maybe it will give our Bonnie the strength to wake up."

"This maybe the dumbest thing I've ever heard but I'll do anything at this point," Damon shrugged.

Caroline and Damon huddle together to come with a plan.

* * *

Damon returns and he can smell her flowing all through the house, he couldn't really remember the last night her scent had passed so freshly through this house- he missed it he missed her and misses their daughter- the rouge vampire was starting to think they'd never see her again. But Bonnie was here maybe she's coming around and Caroline is just stupid, _Dumb blonde _he thinks to himself- no matter what the reason was that brought Bonnie here tonight he needs her to help find their daughter.

He makes his way upstairs and all that clouds his ears is the faint sounds of laughter and the little hope that Bonnie had come home to him, he was sadly mistaken.

"Oh! C'mon …" He says to himself.

Damon peeks at Stefan and Bonnie with their son and he feels like dying, he never knew he could hurt so much, this hurt more than when he lost Katherine and more then anything he could have ever felt for Elena- his heart was shattering piece by piece and there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. They hadn't even acknowledged Damon presence they were to involved in each other to notice he was falling apart and it was there fault - but really it was no one's fault but his own.

He sighed defeated as he sulked back to his room.

The broken vampire throw himself down on the bed bourbon in hand - "Damon." Elena stepped slowly out of his bathroom the dangerous vampire hadn't even realized he wasn't alone. "What do you want?" he responded nastily.

"I want to make you feel better,"

" . . . there's nothing you can do to make me feel better,"

Damon also hadn't noticed Elena was wearing only a robe, as she stalked her way over to him straddling the distraught older Salvatore, "Yes, I can." Elena kissed his lips sweetly has Damon hesitated for a moment, as he kisses her back roughly rolling so that they were flat on the bed, he needed to forget everything he needs to not feel anything , he kissed Elena as he listened to Bonnie and Stefan losing himself with Elena …..


	14. Chapter 14

AN- Thanks for the reviews much appreciated xoxo you awesome readers who stick around to read this horrid writing of mines, hopefully there won't be any poor Damon's but some You go Damon's :-) this chapter around...

**_Chapter- Fighting the things we love_**

"Has that ever happened before?" Elena doesn't look at Damon when she asks this.

He lays there with his arms rested behind his head. "Nope."

"Maybe we should try again," Elena rubs Damon's lower anatomy but nothing. "What's wrong with you, isn't this what you want?"

Damon sighs extremely bored and disgusted looking at Elena laying next to him because this wasn't what he wanted not at all. Elena sees the hated look in his eyes. "You should go." Damon crawls out of bed.

"But-"

"Elena, Just get out." He interrupts her nastily, he was tired of looking at. He can't honestly tell you when he started to hate her face, when he just started to hate her, but he did.

Damon disappeared into the bathroom.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed humbling herself to the reality of the situation, she had never been on the end of rejection- she did the rejecting, but now things were different she was loosing Stefan to Bonnie and she'd already lost Damon; but she couldn't blame anybody but herself. Because she didn't love Damon, she loved Stefan and she had to get him back and she needed give back Damon everything he's lost.

So, she wipes her peanut colored eyes and left, she knew what needed to be done she had to fight and she had to fight hard.

* * *

Stefan watches as the beautiful witch sleeps on his bed, tossing and turning, this must be some dream.

"Hello." Bonnie looked around at the hollow walls of the gray room she had never been her before. "Calm down, your dreaming." A voice spoke to her.

"Who are you?"

The voice didn't answer back, they just preceded forward.

"You need to let me wake-up?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm you!"

"What, I- I don't understand," Bonnie looks timid and confused.

Bonnie sighed looking at herself, " I'm the you that remembers everything, this isn't your life, its mines." Bonnie want's to shake herself or inflict pain either would be fine, at this point.

The other Bonnie shakes her head. "No. I remember-"

"You remember what?" Bonnie waits for her to respond. "Everything you remember is a lie."

The other Bonnie grabs her head. "I remember!"

* * *

Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly pulling Stefan to her holding onto him for dear life. "It's okay Bonnie, am right here."

"Stefan, It was me and another me-and she said I wasn't real,"

He cups her face, his hands felt warm against her cheek, " It was just a dream . . ." He smirks at her, "But-"

"No buts, your real okay, if you weren't real would I be able to touch you like this?" He caresses her smooth cheeks softly, he let his thumb brush across her mouth sensually.

"You're so beautiful." He blurts suddenly.

She smiles at him forgetting about her dream because that's what Stefan does he makes things better, how could she know and feel this? If she weren't really Bonnie, how could she have these memories of Stefan? How could she know his heart and mind so intimately?

She winces in pain, her head felt like someone was performing brain surgery without anesthesia.

"What's wrong?" He brushes the strains of stray hair behind her hair.

"Nothing." She shrugs slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asks, this overwhelming concern shock through the muscles in his body.

She gives him a lopsided smile, "Yes. But could you do something for me?"

"Anything," He says freely. He gladly give her anything she ask's for. And he's do with a smile too, because it would be what she want's.

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?" She asks yawning.

Stefan gives her one of his famous nods, Bonnie laid down first as Stefan crawled behind her, wrapping her in his tight grip; Bonnie let herself melt into his arms holding his arms tightly. And Stefan finally allows his body to relax, to accept what he wants, he want's this, he want's her.

She felt safe, like nothing in the world could come in-between them, this was the life she wanted.

This was her life now.

* * *

"What the hell is going on? First limbo, Now whatever the hell this is."

Samara sighs, "I sent you back, they wouldn't allow it."

"I don't get, she's me . . . But she's just not me!"

"She's the you that's never been in love with Damon Salvatore . . .Her memories are real to her, she believes them and that's keeping her strong,"

"So, how do I get back without them knowing?"

Samara smiles at Bonnie cunningly, "They know everything, witches on this side talk to those on the other side,"

Bonnie bites into her lip nearly drawing blood, she's tired of all the bullshit and the riddles she just wants some fucking straight answer's for once. "What does that mean for me?"

"All I can tell you is that . . . The power of love is a lot stronger than any magic, It just as to breakthrough."

"You mean I have to get me-" Samara waves her hands for Bonnie to stop talking, "Like I said, this side talks to that side." She tilts her head knowingly at Bonnie. And the witch nods back.

* * *

Damon listens and waits, Stefan will check on Sebastian and then go for his early morning feed, if he could tare himself away from his witch long enough to do his routine; Damon had listened like a creeper to the whole conversation between Bonnie and his little brother. And wonders why he keeps torturing himself.

But he also understood what's so damn lovable about his brother, he was fucking amazing. But the fiery witch was his girl and Stefan cannot have her. So he's going to fight and fight hard, maybe a little dirty if needed.

* * *

The raven haired vampire stood over Stefan bed for a moment watching her like she was prey, _dammit, _if he didn't still want her even now when she has no idea who she is, but it was time to get down to business.

Damon kicked Stefan's bed waking the beautiful witch from her peaceful slumber,

"Time to wake your sweet little ass up and help me find my daughter." He continues to kick the bed, as Bonnie look's at him confused. " What the hell are you doing?"

"I said get your ass up and find our daughter." He demanded.

Bonnie throw the covers back getting up on her knees to look him in those lovely blue eyes, "It's six in the morning you lunatic . . . This couldn't wait until like, later!" She asks agitated.

"No." He stepped closer to the bed looking at her sharply, Damn if he weren't a little turned on by her right now. "I've waited long enough, I want my daughter back! And want Bonnie back!"

"I' am Bonnie." She bolsters at him.

Damon shook his head feverishly, "No, your some- memento version of Bonnie, I don't know you. . . But none of that matters because I need you to find my daughter."

"Our daughter," She yells grabbing her head quickly. He looks longingly at her worried, "Are you okay?" Although, he didn't know this Bonnie he still cares about her. "What do you care?"

"I care!" He corrects her. "It's these damn headaches, there getting more frequent." She rubs her forehead.

Damon shrugs, she may not be his Bonnie but he doesn't want to see her in pain either, "What can I do?"

She looks at him suspiciously, she had felt a flicker of something burn her on the inside and she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. "You could leave me alone,"

"Not gonna happen!" Damon exclaimed with glee, "You're my only hope to find my-our daughter. . ." He corrects himself, although he was anxious to test his theory but he'll save that for Caroline.

She sighed exhausted, fighting with Damon is useless he'll just keep coming at her until she gives in, so she'll just give in. How does she know that? She questions herself. "Can I at least get dressed first, brush my teeth?"She quipped sarcastically.

"By all means." He held out his hand, helping her off the bed; A smirk crossing his lips.

* * *

Damon waits in the Salvatore library for Bonnie to come downstairs, She sees him standing at the desk a map sprawled out in front of him, along with a knife.

He turns smiling at her cheekily, " I found one of those locator spells in your grams grimore, so you can find her." He holds the Grimore up high drawing her attention to it.

"Well, let's not waste anytime." She sports a cunning smile now, although her voice was a little mock for Damon's liking.

Bonnie grabs the knife, gripping it tightly, "Give me your hand." Damon smirks at her, he sees this fire that had been lacking in this Bonnie for sometime now, "This might sting a little."

"I can take it," Damon finds it hard not to stare at her, he loved when she did magic and he loved it even more when she did magic with him or on him- He could be a bit of a masochist.

She slides the blade across his hand quickly letting the blood drip on the map.

Bonnie tilts her head eyeing him, "Will you do the honor?"

"With pleasure." He pouted his lips flirting with her and she tries to stop the smile that breaks through her crooked mouth.

Damon holds her hand delicately, "Just look at me," He tells her.

They don't hear Stefan enter, he just watches them discreetly, he had half hoped she'd still be sleeping but to no avail.

Stefan's jaw tensed at the sight of her hands wrapped within Damon 's, "What's going on here?" Stefan finally speaks.

Bonnie snatches her hand away with hast at the sound of Stefan's voice, she felt as if she had been doing something wrong, "It's a spell, that's going to lead us to our daughter,"

Stefan creases his brow, "Are you sure you should be doing magic so soon?"

"I feel fine Stefan."

"What about the headaches?" Stefan folds his arms, "Stay out of this brother,"

"Damon, your willing to risk her?"

"No, but we need to find our daughter, your son is perfectly safe tucked away upstairs."

Damon was beyond pissed that Stefan would assume that he would risk Bonnie's life after everything they've been through but Damon couldn't really be pissed because acted the same way he acted when it was Elena they were fighting over.

Stefan sighs in surrender, he couldn't imagine what Damon must be feeling but he knows damned well that if it were Sebastian missing he'd be doing the same thing.

"What can I do?"

"Finish helping her, I have to go get back-up." Damon gives Bonnie another longing look, but she was looking at Stefan like he were her everything and Damon no longer mattered.

With that heavy on his un-beating heart Damon left quickly, he didn't want to leave them alone but what choice does he have.

Really.

* * *

Caroline and Damon sat on the stools at the mystic grill...

"Memento Bonnie and I were fighting . . . And I think our Bonnie was trying to emerge,"

Caroline holds her finger-up, "Before we get into that, did you just call her memento Bonnie?"

"Yeah!" He nods drinking his bourbon.

Caroline just shakes her head at how wrong and slightly accurate his statement is, " . . .You two were fighting," Caroline clasp her hands together, " Maybe, that's it … you hated her and she hated you-"

"I didn't hate Bonnie," Damon states.

Caroline looks at him perplexed, now she's wondering who has the memory problem,.

"I never hated Bonnie!" He states again, " Yes, she was a bit judgmental but she always stood up for what she believed in and she didn't just take my bullshit, she made me answer for the things that I did . . . She demanded the best out of me and not because she cared but because she knew that I did bad things but I had goodness in me."

Caroline smiles at him, "Wow, I never knew that."

"I didn't either, I didn't get it then but I get now." He swallows his bourbon. "We'll get her back, you just have to believe that."

Damon doesn't speak for what seems like forever in his mind but he was about to say something he's never said before especially not to Caroline, "Blondie, if I haven't said it before . . . Thank you. I almost ruined everything me and Bonnie had but I thought of you and how hard you've been fighting for us. So thanks." He takes another big gulp bourbon, because he want's to rip his own throat out.

Caroline looked at him in bewilderment, "Well before we start braiding each others hair, let's get our Bonnie back and your daughter first and then we could mush out on each other." Caroline states noticing how uncomfortable he look's …

Damon squints because nothing more needs to be said, But you know he has to have the last word, "Oh and Blondie, this doesn't make us friends,"

"Oh! Hell no it doesn't." Caroline says walking out ahead of him, "Wait, you don't have to sound so enthusiastic about us not being friends . . ." He says following after her.

* * *

Jeremy calls Stefan,

"Hey, Stefan have you seen Elena?"

"No, Jeremy why?"

"She never came home last night . . ." He tries to keep his voice stoic but Stefan hears what the youngest Gilbert tries to hide.

Stefan turns to look at Bonnie, his brow brooded in fear and worry because what would be the odds of Elena getting herself into trouble? Right when there about to go after Baby Bamon…


	15. Chapter 15

**_I own nothing everything belongs to the CW and L. and Christina Peri..._**

**_AN- Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated and a joy to read … Babyshan211, Randomlittleme, Brucasforever1418,beautiful curare ;) , Foshizzledizzle13, Oddangel (Welcome abroad), Ellenah … thank you all for reviewing and thanks for the favs, alerts and those who just read… I got love for you xoxo._**

**__****_Chapter- The dreams we wish out of existence_**

Caroline and Damon stroll into the Salvatore manor... immediately Damon regrets it. He knows the creases of Stefan's forehead pretty damn well, to know when somethings.

"We may have a problem on our hands."

Caroline smirks, "You mean besides this one." The bubbly blonde looks at Bonnie and the pile of Grimore's. "Jeremy said Elena hasn't been home since yesterday."

Damon squints pissed, "We do not have time for Elena drama! Not right now." He pours himself a drink to stop the aching hatred for her seeping in every part of his body.

He just does't want to deal with Elena.

He blames her for his daughter being missing, he holds her responsible for Bonnie being like this, a stranger, He just flat blames her for this whole mess.

Stefan sighs, he never thought the day would come when Damon would care so little for Elena's safety.

"She might be in serious trouble." Stefan arched his brows.

"Then you deal with it, Bonnie and I have more important things to do than chase after Elena." He quips with a shrug of utter indifference.

Stefan blinks rapidly because he knows what he has do, what he always does, protect Elena, " I'll need some help." He says looking at Bonnie, who smiles back.

"Caroline will help you,"

The wipes her head up so fast she nearly get's wipe lash, "I will!" She questions.

Damon tilts his head for her to agree, "Yes, of course you will."

"Right! Whatever you need Stefan." She says snapping into order.

He accepts, "Thanks." He looks at his manipulative and the blonde bombshell suspiciously.

* * *

Stefan walks out into the foyer and Bonnie follows closely behind. "Stefan, wait."

"What's up?"

"I would go with you . . ."

"I know." He caresses her cheek. "Just be careful."

"Just for you, I'll be extra careful." He smiles sweetly at her, removing the fear from the situation. "Good, just bring Elena home safe, please."

He nods, he'll do his best. Because despite it all he still cares about Elena and some part of him will always love her.

* * *

"You see how she follows him around like a lost puppy," Damon looks disgusted.

Caroline smirks, "Yeah, the same way you follow her around like kicked puppy."

The reckless vampire gives her a tortured look and wonders when he became Stefan 2.0.

". . . hopefully when this day is over, we'll have- - - -" He trails off, he almost reveled his daughter name.

Caroline crosses her arms holding them tightly to her chest, she's been dying to ask what the hell the baby's name is, she's kind-of- tired of calling her baby Bamon, suitable but c'mon the kid needs something solid to be called.

"If you don't mine me asking, what's her name?" Caroline voice was soft, less neurotic than usual.

Damon looks up at Caroline as if he's afraid to utter it out-loud, as it's sacred and dear to his heart, ". . . Shelia Grace,"

Caroline nearly awe's out loud wiping the single tear on her cheek. "I approve of that so damn much." She says with burst of glee nodding her head.

Damon swallows his drink. "And it's far beyond time to bring her home."

"Good luck."

"I won't need it, I have Bonnie." He shrugs with such faith.

* * *

Damon steps into the foyer and he lets Bonnie say goodbye to Stefan & Sebastian.

Outside of the Salvatore manor, he sees that fear rooting it's self behind her eyes, "I promise, I will bring you back to them. Trust that I won't let anything happen to you." Damon reassures her with a smile.

Bonnie smiles back, "I trust you!" Damon smirks, "Good."

"Lets go fuck shit up," Damon starts, " . . .and get our daughter back." and Bonnie finishes.

* * *

It's nearly two hours since Bonnie and Damon left and Stefan and Caroline wait for Alaric to arrive with Jeremy.

Caroline watches Stefan with Sebastian as they get ready to find Elena-and it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. But her heart constantly nags about baby Bamon aka Baby Shelia and how Damon must feel to see this everyday . . .

Caroline doesn't want to step on any toes but she's team Bonnie/ the real Bonnie and what she want's and that's Damon and the more this Bonnie chooses Stefan it makes it that much harder for the real on too return and Caroline knows she as to do something.

"Before Alaric get's here . . . We should talk." Caroline sighs.

Stefan shifts his weight as he places Sebastian down. " About what exactly?"

"Bonnie."

"What about her?"

"This Bonnie who loves you, she's not our Bonnie, her love for you isn't real." Caroline sounds slightly harsher then she'd like.

Stefan looks at her confused, "Explain!"

"Simply she's this alt-version- like this Bonnie who's walking around isn't our Bonnie... She's different!"

"Because she's in love with me . . .she isn't real?" Stefan's voice exceeds it's normal level of calm clarity. Thinking Back to her Dream.

Caroline shifts her gaze uncomfortably. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

"He loves her Stefan and I mean really love her . . . Someone's got to let go."

"You mean, I should let go."

"Yeah! You and Elena-"

Stefan shakes his head for her to stop, " Elena and I are done, I love her but am no longer in love with her." He states. Looking Caroline straight in the eyes, this unwavering devotion appearing In his.

"But you could be happy again, so that Bonnie and Damon can be happy." Caroline insists.

Stefan scoffs, he chuckles to himself. Caroline never lets him down with the things she says… and being Damon's champion of all things.

The world is coming to an end any day now. Yup that's it. Stefan lets that thought marinate on his brain for a moment. As Caroline's words forces a selfish moment in him.

He looks back at the blonde, "I' am tired of sacrificing my happiness for everyone else . . . When will someone sacrifice something me?" Stefan asks sincerely, he honestly wants to know.

Caroline stares at him in bewilderment.

Because the perky blonde doesn't have the answers she's been looking at only one end of the couple spectrum, 'Stefan, she never allowed herself to see Stefan's feelings and want's or needs in this situation.

He loves her,

He loves her,

They love her,

And she loves them . . .

Caroline just rests an understanding hand on Stefan's shoulder. And she wonders when will someone give a "_fuck"_ about Stefan's feelings first, "I don't know Stefan."

* * *

Nearly two towns over from Mystic falls, they're lead too a dive nightclub which hasn't had the pleasure of being open for awhile.

"Are you okay with the plan?" Damon asks almost sincerely.

Bonnie just nods as if he really cares about her opinion, he's going to do things the Damon way. And she'll pray they don't get killed in the process.

While saving his and her asses.

Bonnie grabs Damon's forearm suddenly stopping him, "Be careful."

He squints his beautiful blues mildly surprised by her concern, "Careful Bonnie. I might start to think you actually care!"

She smirks at him, which seems to be by habit because she knows the true sentiments of the words, reaching for her forehead, "Are you okay." Damon asks concerned, now was not the time for a memento memory moment, " "I'm fine. Lets just do this."

"Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent." She reassures him.

Damon squares his shoulders, kicking in the doors of club, named the Rat's tail to be exact. Figures, A content smile dancing on that perfectly sculpted face as he looks around.

He inhaled sharply clasping his hands together.

"Hello you bastards, I'm Damon Salvatore . . . I'm sure you've heard of me and if not that's okay too, it just means your lame but I digress, I'm here about my daughter, so who has answers?"

All of the vampires sprawled all over the place are slow to react looking at Damon, ". . . so nobody has answers? No one?" He said sarcastically.

One of them makes a move to attack Damon but he quickly drops to his knees screaming in agony. "I wouldn't try that again if I were any of you." Bonnie states, smiling cheekily at them.

"AHHHHHHHH, Stop make it stop." The homely vampire begs from his knees.

Damon pouts and Bonnie notices. "What?" She asks curiously, "Nothing, I was just hoping I'd get to rip at least one heart out." He complains childishly."Seriously." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Were looking for man named Elijah, Does anyone know how to find him?"

He bold vampire stands up, "Yeah, but I'm not going to tell you." He says brazenly.

Bonnie tilts her at Damon, the fuckery of these arrogant vampire pricks. "Really, is that so?" Her voice was more sinister then sweet and Damon doesn't recognize this Bonnie. He's taken aback momentarily. "You just fucked up." Damon informs. As he moves behind Bonnie.

The young vampire looks worried he knows he screwed, everyone watches as his head explodes. Damon leans forward looking at Bonnie almost freighted and delighted, "What the hell was that?" He asks stepping in front of her now.

"It was a little spell I read before we left." She winks at him. "Remind me to never piss you off,"

Bonnie chuckles, turning back to face the other vampires. "So . . . Where is Elijah?" She asks again with the sweetness of a cherry pie.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon end up with a promising lead. After a nearly twenty hour drive Bonnie was exhausted, Damon could see it all over her face. "We'll stop for the night." He tells her. "You don't need to do that for me, I can sleep in the car." She tries to dissuade him.

"No. you won't and that's the end of it." He pulls into the first place he sees.

Damon compels the desk guy to give them a free room … only problem was that they were only single bed rooms.

"There's only one bed." Bonnie states shyly. "I'll sleep on the floor." He says grabbing a pillow.

Crawling into the bed getting underneath the covers firmly . . . She feels guilty because Damon didn't have stop, she admits sleeping in his car would not have been good for her, because when Bonnie doesn't get good sleep, she turns into Bitchy-witchy and that isn't a pretty sight.

"Damon?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie hesitates, "There's room up here." She says softly turning to face the window.

Damon smiles to himself on the floor as he stands, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you won't take advantage of me." She shrugs underneath the covers.

He kicks of his biker boots climbing on top of the covers he faces her direction, he doesn't care that it's the back of her head he's looking at. He's just happy to be near her.

And He feels the need to sleep as he slowly drifts off.

* * *

Damon watches Bonnie holding their daughter, skin the color of bronze and her eyes the perfect color of blue dashed with green her hair black as a raven she was the spitting image of both her parents . . . This moment hit's Damon harder than any moment in his entire existence, he created something beautiful.

_Christina Peri- A thousand years_

"_Heartbeats fast colors and promises how to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall _

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes_

_Away somehow one step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you'_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love for a thousand more . . ._

_Time stands still beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath every hour has come to this _

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you'_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love for a thousand more . . ._

_And all along I believed I would find _

_You_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand _

_Years_

_I love you for a thousand more…._

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you'_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love for a thousand more . . ._

He steps into the room, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." Bonnie puts their baby in her crib.

Bonnie sees the look he's trying to glamour with that damn cunning smirk of his. "What's wrong ? you look upset."

Damon smiles at her genuinely. "I love you and I know you don't remember me or the love that we shared, because you're not my Bonnie . . . But when I look you, all I see is the women I love and I wanted to be the man you love but am not! And you know what I'm okay with that. Because I know what it was like to be loved by you - - -"

"Damon."

"Please just let me finish," He says as he crowns her face, "I realized that I have to love her and you enough to let her go."

Damon caresses her cheeks softly, " I love you, so I want you to be happy with Stefan."

"Damon- - -"

'It's okay, really! we have our daughter that's all that matters."

He releases her; using his vampire speed he's gone. . . . . .

* * *

Bonnie feels this arms squeeze her tightly, too tightly.

"Damon, wake-up!" She yells.

Releasing her as he wakes, "What? What's going on?" He looks at the witch frantic, " You were dreaming or having a nightmare!"

Looking around at the motel room he realizes where he is, he was dreaming it was just a dream:

He thinks,

He hopes,

He wants it to only be a dream, but what are the chances of that?

"What were you dreaming about?" She's curious to know. Why he was squeezing her for dear life.

"The future." Damon states with sigh…..


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN- After two whole months my laptop is finally fixed I will be updating as much as possible sorry for any delays! Xoxo **__**J**_

_**Chapter- With every gain there is loss!**_

Bonnie stares at Damon his pale knuckles gripping the steering wheel, tighter then tight.

Two hours and not a word.

Nothing, silence irritating silence.

He refuses to speak which is unusual for Damon.

And at this point she's getting annoyed. He refuses to speak or put on the radio; she thinks he's getting some sick thrill by not speaking to her maybe it's some feasible attempt to bring back the other Bonnie The real "Bonnie" supposedly, whatever, she was the real Bonnie and nothing was going to change that not even his attempt at the silent treatment.

She rolled her eyes and focused on the dark stretch of road ahead.

Damon glanced at her quickly, listening to the thud of her soft heartbeat; he recognizes the changes it makes from time to time; when she's angry it tends to beat slightly irregular and when she's happy it's smooth, soothing to like Jazz, it's a burst of thunder when she's protective of those she loves. He want's to remember all these things about Bonnie- his Bonnie the one he knows.

Damn that Dream, why now?

Why did it have to come now?

What did it mean, would he really be selfless enough to let what he really wants go, could he do it?

_"I love you Damon! Never forget that. No matter what happens I will always love you,"_ Bonnie told him that one-night, she had woken up from a bad dream and she wanted him to know that he was loved by her; Now in this moment he wishes he had of asked her about the dream, had she seen this? Did she know this would happen to them? To her?

So many questions but it's just not the right time for answers.

* * *

Bonnie reaches for the radio and Damon swats her hand away like she's getting ready to steal from the cookie jar.

"No."

"Do that again and I will set your balls on fire!"

Damon tilts his head looking at her, she's reminding him of his verbally feisty Bonnie more and more.

"Only my balls?" He questions teasingly. "He speaks, that must be a record for you...keep your trap shut,"

He smirks licking his lips, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Maybe you should have a lot on your mind more often, I enjoyed the silence," She returns his smirk.

"Why miss Bennett if am' not mistaken. I believe you're flirting with me," He squints, trying to get a read on her.

"You'd be mistaken." She says with a smile. "Your smile says differently,"

Before Bonnie could return the playful banter her phone rings, "It's Stefan,"

"Of course it is." He says snidely.

"Stefan is everything okay?" Bonnie turns her body away from Damon's trying for a little privacy, he notices.

"Not really, I just called to check on you, make sure -"

"Damon hasn't gotten us killed," Bonnie laughs and Damon makes a face of annoyance.

Jesus, H -Christ, Stefan had the worse timing! Right when they take two steps forward they get pushed twenty feet backwards.

Bonnie doesn't want to be insensitive towards Damon so she decides to keep her call with Stefan short. "I'll call you as soon as we have her, kiss Sebastian for me, Love you guys."

Damon cuts her a look, there's a bit of anger and more then a little bit of sadness in this moment he wanted a stake through his heart.

Bonnie hangs up, "Stefan said keep safe,"

"That's my ever so thoughtful brother always looking out for my well-being," It wasn't suppose to sound as sarcastic as it did but Damon didn't care.

He was jealous as hell that Stefan had gotten the girl yet again.

But that was Stefan he was the one that cared to much and Damon always cared so little.

"He does care about you!"

Damon flicks on the radio suddenly, "I like this song." He turns it up, as if that will help drown out the truth in her words. If Damon were ever truly honest with himself and stopped hating his brother for a millisecond he would accept that it's always been Stefan that has cared the most about him. The one always going above and beyond for him. Whenever Damon needs saving it's Stefan who comes to his rescue even when he doesn't deserve it. Its Stefan who shows up anyways.

Always Stefan.

* * *

"How was everything?"

Stefan still looking at his phone, "Their still alive!" He tucks his lips into his mouth relived; although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the time they are spending together.

What if, Caroline was right and it was only a matter of time before Bonnie went back to Damon.

Don't think like that, she loves you.

And you love her believe in that.

"Damon won't let anything happen to Bonnie, same for Bonnie." Caroline reassures him. Stefan wants to take comfort in her words but they have no idea what their walking into.

"I know!" He nods somberly.

Alaric walks in, a black leather bag over his shoulder, "I've got weapons."

"Good, now do we have any ideas where to start looking for Elena?" Caroline asks the most obvious question because they literally have no idea where to begin the search for the doppelganger.

Stefan and Alaric look at each other dumbfounded, they haven't a clue. which is a shame because Stefan would have a beat on Elena's whereabouts in a second. Had this whole falling in love with hadn't consumed him so much.

So much for their epic love story.

* * *

"I'm right here!" Elena say cheery, "I'm here too," Katherine says with a smile as big as the sun.

Stefan hugs Elena quickly, "Thank God you're okay. We thought you were in trouble."

Elena smiles, she was happy one Salvatore brother still cared. The only Salvatore brother that mattered anyways.

"I'm fine but we have a problem,"

"What?" Worry quickly overtakes Stefan.

"Someone's after your kid…" Katherine says amused. Stefan looks towards the upstairs using his vampire speed he's in Sebastian's nursery; Caroline in tow. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

They both breathe a sigh of relief.

Both vampires are back downstairs with the baby quickly. "What's going?" Stefan demands answers from them both.

"Words out, honey! About these babies…" Katherine shrugs cavalier putting her feet up on the coffee table adjacent the fireplace. "How?"

"Elijah," Elena says averting her gaze from Stefan's cold stare.

Stefan looks at Elena affronted. "Why, does he want my son?"

"Because these babies are the first and only of their kind, what makes you think Elijah is the only one after them?" She was bit too pleased with this news.

Stefan cocks his head suspiciously at Katherine, "What does any of this have to do with you?"

"I'm here to help, like always Stefan," She smirks walking towards him, Stefan raises an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Cute kid." Katherine comments.

She rubs the top of Sebastian's head. Taking a quick look at Elena, who seems off in her own world.

Stefan's face twitches. The Ripper almost made a brief appearance.

* * *

Damon pulls up outside of the abandoned hospital the vagabond vampire told them about. Typical, this place looks like something out of a Stephen King novel.

"This is extra creepy." Bonnie frowns, wary of what their walking into; she's actually worried about Damon getting himself killed.

"Just how I like it," Damon nearly looses his brows to his hairline smirking, taking a deep breathe.

Bonnie turns to face him. A sudden flash of emotion courses through her body. Flashes of heat, fear and sadness.

She knows somewhere inside she's afraid to lose him, fleeting these sorts of emotions hit her briefly.

"You'll be safe." She meant to state it as a question. But no such luck.

Damon gives her one of his famous smiles, "What? You worried about me?"

"Yes!"

Damon's eyes widen. " . . . I will," He nods reassuringly.

She gives him a faint smile before getting out of the car. Damon takes a moment to collect himself because for a subtle moment he could see the Bonnie he loves in those eyes and the one who loves him.

Maybe theirs hope for them after-all.

* * *

Inside, Creepy horror hospital.

Bonnie holds Damon's head keeping him close to her, they walked intertwined like the Badasses they were.

Damon thinks it's almost like they were before the whole, "I don't have a clue who you are faze of their lives"

Almost, but almost, that just isn't good enough for him.

Foot steps stop Bonnie and Damon in their tracks, A young vampire appears out of nowhere and before he could

alert anyone to his aid, Damon separates him from his heart.

Bonnie smiles, "See, you got to rip out a heart after-all."

Damon returns her smile, God, his teeth were white, she thought before continuing their journey.

35 minutes this little battle had gone on and in two short minutes this will all be over; flames and the smell of burning flesh filled the hospital, screeches of pain echoed the halls.

For once one of Damon's plan actually worked.

Damon went for the baby while Bonnie handled the vampires, Elijah was nowhere to be found which was a good thing for them.

But stupid for him.

Bonnie lets the flames die down as Damon walked toward her baby in hand. A big incandescent smile on his face.

God, the boy was beautiful when he smiled like that.

Damon stood in front of Bonnie. Tears evident on his cheeks as he cradled his beautiful daughter. He wasn't the crying type but this moment it was worth it.

"… Is she?"

"She's perfect!"

_Family Tree- Matthew West_

_I have a dream for you, _

_It's better than where you've been_

_It's bigger than your imagination_

_Your gonna find real love_

_And your gonna hold your kids_

_You'll change the course of generations!_

Bonnie is startled by Damon's lips crashing into hers like a hungry animal; But the most startling thing is that she returns his kiss, just as hungry and starving.

He pulled back suddenly, he hadn't even realized that she'd returned his affection. Too dazed to take in the what

had just occurred between them.

"I'm sorry...Am just-" He had never felt such complete and utter selfless love for anything or devotion in his whole life, not as a human and especially not vampire until now; his two girls.

"It's okay, Really!" She means that sincerely.

Damon puts the baby in Bonnie's arms. "You got her?" He questions.

"Yeah. Hi, am your mommy and he's your daddy!" Bonnie says with a smile.

Bonnie looks at her daughter and a certain fog is lifted in her head and there's this cloud of clarity.

"…Shelia-Grace," Bonnie is taken aback by this sudden memory. She blinks rapidly a slight head-rush eases through her.

"You remembered!" Surprise is not the word to describe the look on Damon's face.

Bonnie scoffs, "Yeah, I did." It scares her a little. "We should get out of here,tho." She says before Damon can pester her about this sudden gain of memory.

They leave very quickly.

* * *

Three hours later!"You do know that speed limit 45, right."

"Yeah, and?"

"You've been going 20 miles for the past three hours," She says through gritted teeth.

"I just want to get you, her and me back to mystic falls safely."

Bonnie bits her lips in frustration, " That's why we stopped and got a car seat! She'll be perfectly fine, if you went over 20 miles."

"Is she strapped in?" He asks like any nervous father would.

"Yes, Damon you strapped in yourself." Bonnie responds sarcastically. With a sardonic smile.

Damon stops the car. "What are doing?"

"I need to check for myself, I don't trust me to get things right the first time."

Bonnie wants to punch him in the face mess up that perfect nose of his. Because at this rate they'll never get back to mystic falls.

* * *

Jeremy calls Damon.

"This better be important," He puts the car to a complete stop.

"Where are you?"

"We'll be there shortly," Damon hangs-up rudely, as he continues to pull in the Salvatore drive way.

"From now on, I'm driving." She snatched the keys.

They go into the Salvatore house, which is a wreck! Bonnie hands Shelia to Damon looking at Jeremy. "Where's Sebastian? where is my son?" She yells frantically.

"He's right here, he's safe, he fine." Caroline says carrying Sebastian into the foyer from the Salvatore library.

Bonnie puts a hand to her chest sighing full of relief as the blonde Barbie handed her Sebastian.

"Oh, thank God!" She kissed his head sweetly. She's getting really tired of kids being in danger.

Damon looked around noticing that someone very important is missing from the room, he spotted Ric by the bar as usual, Jeremy hovering over by Elena's side she obviously looked like she had been crying and the most unwanted of all Katherine; they all stood where Stefan should be standing.

Sh*t!

"Where's Stefan? Where's Stefan?" Damon looks around panicked … "Where is my brother?" He voice grow faint suddenly, as looked around the manor.


End file.
